Gold Saint
by Abbyfalls345
Summary: Aiolos est mort. Saga est devenu Pope en tuant Shion. Aphrodite et Deathmask sont au courant de la supercherie, mais si une autre personne était dans le secret depuis le début ? Une personne très proche des Saint d'Or depuis bien avant la déchéance du Sanctuaire ? Saint d'Athéna mais bien différent ? Qui est relié à bien plus que personne n'aurait pu l'imaginer, même Athéna ?
1. Prologue

**Les personnages de Saint Seiya ne m'appartiennent malheureusement, sinon beaucoup de couples se seraient formés, et les Chevaliers d'Or ne seraient certainement pas mort, même si cette scène était épique pour ma part. Petit long texte à la fin à lire pour comprendre certaines choses. Prologue, posant les bases de mon histoire et si cela vaux la peine de continuer ^^**

 **Bonne lecture à vous:***

* * *

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel azure de Grèce. Une chaleur étouffante environnant les 30° se faisait déjà ressentir, malgré que ce fût que le milieu de la matinée, mais en Grèce quoi de plus normal, surtout au mois d'Août. Les rayons du soleil pénétraient dans chacun des appartements privés qui surplombait la colline, là où se trouvait le sanctuaire sacrée de la Déesse Athéna, et surtout les temples Zodiacal où se trouvait l'élite de la Chevalerie. Certains habitants étaient déjà levés depuis les aurores. Ils ne furent pas le moins du monde dérangé par les rayons qui traversaient les fenêtres, et qui ricochaient sur tout ce qui pouvait les reflétaient. Cela en embêtant certains habitants ayant le réveil plus mauvais que d'autres.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Le premier temple, celui du Bélier était désert. Son propriétaire étant parti dans son Pays natal, pour des raisons que seul-les-Dieux savaient. Il était connu principalement pour être le disciple du représentant d'Athéna et de réparateur d'Armure, qu'elle soit de Bronze, d'Argent ou d'Or. Mû du Bélier est pacifique et est réputé être d'un naturel calme et serein. Il est très réfléchi et ne s'emportait que très rarement. Il pouvait se montrer peu avenant cependant face au manque de respect.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Dans le second temple, celui du Taureau. Son propriétaire était à la table de sa cuisine à manger son déjeuner avant de partir s'entraîner. Chacun des temples possédait le minimum de confort, sans avoir toutes les nouveautés qui se créent à ces années. Cuisine avec table, frigo, placard, micro-onde, four. Salon avec canapé, table basse, étagère pour ranger bibelots, livres ou autres objet utile ou non.

Le Taureau était impressionnant de par sa taille, faisant un peu plus de 2 mètres de haut pour 130 kilos, autant dire que la plupart des Chevaliers, ou les habitants en général et surtout ceux ne connaissant pas le Taureau, ne se frottait pas à lui et l'approcher à reculons malgré sa gentillesse évidente. Ce dernier était d'un naturel tout aussi calme que son Homologue du Bélier. Il est un homme de parole, très honnête et très fidèle à la cause qu'il défendait.

Le Saint d'Or soupira en rangeant sa vaisselle. Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et eut un léger sourire en apercevant le paysage baigné de lumière qui se profilait devant ses yeux. La Grèce était sublime en Eté, son Pays lui manquait mais la Grèce n'avait pas grand-chose à envier au Brésil. Ses yeux se posèrent ensuite sur la multitude de marche qui reliaient les maisons Zodiacal entre elles et montant jusqu'au palais du représentant. Il avait l'habitude des marches mais pour qu'il soit honnête envers lui-même, s'il pouvait éviter de monter cela l'arrangerait tout aussi bien. C'était certes un chevalier d'Or, mais à la longue, montait les marches devenait plus lassant que fatiguant, même si depuis quelques années, il s'y rendait rarement.

Il perdit son sourire alors que ses yeux se posèrent sur les temples de ses collègues Ors. La tension était palpable entre certains. Ils étaient tous si différents mais il se souvenait qu'à une époque – ce qui lui semblaient une éternité - ils étaient tous plus ou moins proche, bien qu'il y en avait qui ne pouvait se supporter, ce qui était le cas entre un certain Cancer et un Lion. Surtout depuis la fameuse trahison d'Aiolos du Sagittaire. Cela avait provoqué plus de dégât qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Comment un être aussi noble et fidèle que le Saint d'Or du Sagittaire avait pu trahir la Déesse Athéna ? Il ne pouvait imaginer que celui-ci ait pu vouloir attenter à la vie d'un bébé. Lui qui avait toujours été le grand-frère de la plupart des Saint d'élite. Il sortit de ses sombres pensées lorsqu'un cosmos familier le fit sourire tristement. Ceux qui avaient plus perdu dans cette histoire étaient probablement le Scorpion et le Lion. Il se retourna et appela son armure qui se détacha pour épouser parfaitement son corps et se dirigea à son espace pour s'entraîner, ou du moins rester en forme, au cas où.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Le troisième temple, celui des Gémeaux. Son propriétaire était absent depuis des années, peu avant le départ de son collègue du Bélier. Aucun des habitants du Sanctuaire ne savait où il se trouvait. Le représentant les ayant juste informés qu'il était en mission importante pour une durée indéterminée. Personne n'avait posé la moindre question, mais deux personnes semblaient en savoir beaucoup plus au vu de leur sourire, qu'on pouvait déduire de mesquin et moqueur. Aucun des Saint d'Or ne l'avaient remarqué.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Dans le quatrième temple, celui du Cancer, une atmosphère d'ennui se ressenti. Le Saint d'Or n'était pas connu pour sa patience et son immobilité. Il n'était pas du matin et tout le monde le savait. Il se réveillait vraiment après au moins 6 cafés bien noir. Deathmask était aussi connu pour son sadisme, sa méchanceté et son inconsidération pour les vies humaines. Cela se confirmait en rentrant dans son temple, celui-ci étant rempli de masque à l'effigie des personnes qu'il avait tué, hommes, femmes et mêmes enfants. Même les Chevaliers d'Or étaient mal à l'aise et dégoutté en traversant son temple, à l'exception d'un certain Saint des Poissons qui s'en amusait plus qu'autre chose.

Le Cancer était de nature impulsive et qui ne mâchait en aucun cas ses mots, devant n'importe quelle personne, même le représentant d'Athéna avait fait les frais de sa mauvaise humeur et caractère. Il eut un sourire amer à ce souvenir. Bien évidemment, il avait légèrement regretté après une bonne remise à niveau en bonne et due forme du plus haut gradé parmi eux, mais bon, il n'allait pas changer pour qui ou quoi que ce soit. Il n'était pas Aiolos ou Mû pour obéir au doigt et à l'œil sans discuter. Après c'était surtout pour la forme, il avait une certaine réputation à entretenir quand même. Il ne refuserait jamais de sortir du Sanctuaire à accomplir n'importe quelle mission, ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il était l'un des assassins du Grand Pope.

Il grogna en voyant 11h05 sur son horloge. Il se leva en maugréant sur ce soleil de plomb qui lui éblouissait beaucoup trop la figure à son goût. Il avait l'habitude de ces temps chaud, grâce à ses origines Italienne et toutes les années passaient sous ces chaleurs arides, mais ce n'était pas agréable pour autant. Il se dirigea vers sa Pandora Box qui était posée sur sa table basse. Avant même qu'il ait eu une parole ou pensée pour son armure, celle-ci se détacha et vint le recouvrir. Il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et sorti de son temple, il devait vraiment bouger et faire quelque chose, il espérait que son supérieur aurait une mission intéressante à lui proposer.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Dans le cinquième temple, celui du Lion. Ce dernier était perdu dans ses pensées, il avait perdu le temps qui s'écoulait et ne faisait aucunement attention à ce qui l'entourait, ni les rayons du soleil qui lui brûlaient presque le visage. Le matin était ce qu'il détestait le plus. Ce moment où qu'il ne pouvait empêcher son esprit de repenser à son passé, dès ses pieds posaient au sol. Ses parents qu'il n'avait jamais connu, son enfance, son apprentissage, ses amis, ses joies, l'acquisition de son armure, ses douleurs. Puis, la trahison. Par sa seul famille. Son propre frère. Son modèle. Les mêmes questions se répétaient inlassablement dans sa tête. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête ? Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Il aurait voulu le savoir de sa propre bouche.

\- _Il a trahi notre Déesse. Il a voulu assassiner sa Déesse. C'est un traître._

Voilà tout ce qu'il avait pu avoir comme ''explication'' et cela le frustrait et l'énervait au plus haut point. Pourquoi Aiolos ? Il avait trahi non seulement Athéna, mais aussi son propre frère.

Aiolia se crispa instantanément en sentant l'augmentation du cosmos de Deathmask, qui passait son temple en guise de prévention pour son passage, il fit légèrement augmenter son cosmos pour lui ''autoriser'', sachant que c'était juste pour la forme. Il se détendit autant que possible lorsque le Cancer sortit de sa maison. Ils se détestaient ce n'étaient un secret pour personne. Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, il ne se souvenait pas s'ils avaient un jour pu se voir sans se sauter à la gorge et cela s'était empiré depuis la trahison du Sagittaire.

Aiolia avait la triste habitude de voir le nom de son frère être sali dans la boue. Il entendait les messes basses à son passage. Les insultes chuchotaient lorsqu'il portait l'armure du Lion à de rare occasion. Chacun pensait que la trahison était dans les gênes du Lion et du Sagittaire, et quoi qu'il fasse pour démontrer qu'il n'était pas Aiolos, cela ne s'arrêtait jamais. Le seul qui ne semblait pas lui tenir compte de cette trahison était le Saint du Scorpion, avec qui il avait toujours été proche dans le passé, le considérant comme son meilleur ami, voir un frère. Cependant, depuis la mort du Sagittaire, l'élite d'Or s'était considérablement éloignée, se parlant et c'était un bien grand mot, que lorsque c'était nécessaire.

Aiolia se leva et se dirigea vers sa fenêtre où le crabe disparaissait dans le temple de la Vierge. Le pire était probablement sa relation avec les Saints du Cancer et du Poisson, ces derniers ne perdaient aucune occasion pour lui rappeler la trahison d'Aiolos, que c'était bien probable qu'il finirait comme lui et qu'il préparait déjà sa vengeance. Ce qui avait pour la énième fois, fini avec le poing d'Aiolia dans la mâchoire de Deathmask et celui de ce dernier dans le ventre du Lion. Ils furent stoppés rapidement par le Poisson, qui ne voulait en aucun cas assister à un combat de milles jours entre les deux ennemis. Ce qui lui rappelait amèrement que dans le passé, c'était Aiolos qui les séparait le plus souvent, voir tout le temps d'ailleurs.

Le Saint d'Or n'était pas vraiment réputé pour sa patience et était impulsif, surtout face à des accusations de ce genre, où l'on remettait en cause sa fidélité, enfin surtout lorsque c'était le Cancer ou le Poisson qui faisait ce genre de remarque, et parce qu'il savait qu'il pouvait tuer un Bronze et un Argent sans forcer, alors qu'avec Deathmask ou Aphrodite, c'était autre chose. Il afficha un léger sourire en sentant un cosmos familier près des Arènes, il pénétra dans ses appartements privés, il enfila sa tenue d'entraînement et partit rejoindre Marine, chevalier d'Argent de l'aigle et ami depuis des années. Il avait besoin de penser à autre chose.  
Pourquoi Aiolos ?

OoOoOoOoOoO

Dans le Sixième temple, celle de la Vierge. Ce dernier, pour ne pas changer, était en intense méditation sur son Lotus, près de l'entrée de son temple. Il était habillé simplement et semblait être figé telle une statue. Shaka était très réputé comme l'homme le plus proche des dieux. Saint d'Or qui ne se mêlait rarement aux hommes qu'il considérait comme indigne d'intérêt. Seuls ses compères Ors avaient sa considération, même s'il ne le montrait aucunement et restait impassible en toute circonstance. Seuls les Ors savaient qu'il pouvait se montrer cruel et impitoyable avec ceux osant le défier, ou ne respecter pas la justice malgré son calme à toute épreuve. Il ne bougea pas d'un cil lorsque le cosmos du Cancer s'éleva légèrement dans son temple et que ce dernier passa, sans lui accorder un regard.

La Vierge et le Cancer était probablement les deux seuls qui ne se parlaient pratiquement jamais, même dans leur enfance. Deathmask avait bien tenté plusieurs fois de le faire sortir de ses gongs, mais jamais il n'y était parvenu. Le blond l'ignorait superbement et cela l'avait mis plus d'une fois dans une colère noire, mais rien. C'était le Saint du Gémeaux qui l'avaient plus une fois empêchait de foutre une mandale à l'homme le plus proche de Dieu. Puis, le Cancer avait trouvé un autre souffre-douleur dans la personne d'Aiolia, qui était extrêmement plus facile à mettre hors de lui.

Shaka n'était pas particulièrement affecté par la mise à mort d'Aiolos, il n'avait jamais été proche et il avait trahi Athéna et la justice. C'était une bonne chose sa mort. C'était la punition qu'il avait mérité pour n'avoir pas montré le respect à sa Déesse et au Grand Pope. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Il n'était pas de ceux qui disaient que le Lion suivrait les traces de son frère aîné, après 13 années, il aurait déjà tenté de venger le Saint du Sagittaire et puis, s'il lui venait à l'idée de trahir à son tour, alors il le tuerait lui-même s'il le fallait.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Le septième Temple était déserte, la maison de la balance était inhabité depuis des années et personne ne savait précisément ce que faisait la balance. Ils sentaient son cosmos depuis la Chine, mais aucun ne l'avait vu depuis des années, même les plus anciens à l'exception du Grand Pope Shion. Il prenait bien part aux réunions des Saints à distance grâce à la télékinésie, mais cela était tout et personne ne s'en occupait étant donné qu'ils étaient en paix.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Dans le huitième temple, celle du Scorpion. Son propriétaire était installé dans son lit, sur le dos et fixant le plafond d'un regard dans le vide, sans vraiment le voir. Depuis combien de temps était-il réveillé ? Depuis qu'elle heure avait-il ouvert les yeux ? Depuis combien de temps se sentit-il aussi vide ? Qu'il lui manquait une part de lui ? Il fronça les sourcils. Depuis combien de temps se sentit-il si changé ?

Le Saint du Scorpion avait toujours été connu pour ne pas donner sa confiance facilement malgré son côté sociable, joueur et mettant à l'aise presque tous ceux qui le rencontrait. Enfin, sauf ses ennemis qui faisaient beaucoup moins les malins face à son regard arrogant, son sourire mesquin et machiavélique, mais qui étaient impressionnés par cet aura de respect qu'il dégageait. Il était aussi imprévisible et impulsif, ne mâchant pas ses mots lorsque quelque chose le dérangeait et se battant pour ce à quoi il croit.

Milo soupira en se retournant sur le ventre, passant ses bras sous son oreiller et cachant la moitié de son visage. Il n'arrivait plus à faire confiance à personne. Ni à Aiolia. Ni même à Deathmask qui ne lui avait jamais causé le moindre tort, malgré leur caractère différent. Il n'approuvait pas sa lubie à décorer son temple avec le visage de ses victimes, surtout lorsque c'était des enfants. Mais comment pouvait-il lui reprocher ? Il aimait voir souffrir ses victimes, parce que celle-ci n'avait surtout aucun honneur et était des ennemis du Sanctuaire. Il se montrait sans pitié devant des ennemis qui ne montraient aucun respect de la Chevalier. Si avant '' _la capitulation ou la mort''_ était son adage pour ses ennemis, il dérogeait à ses propres règles la plupart du temps. Son armure lui faisait sentir sa désapprobation pour certains cas, mais il y faisait fi.

Milo se décida à se lever de mauvaise grâce et en traînant des pieds. Il se rendit à sa cuisine, ses cheveux bleus, autrefois blond, balançant au gré de sa marche. Le Scorpion passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux, mais renonça à y remettre de l'ordre. Il se prépara un café comme un automate.

Il avait bien deux réponses à ses questions. La trahison d'Aiolos ? _Son_ départ ? Où bien était-ce les deux ? Il soupira de nouveau en s'installant à sa table et laissa son regard s'évader par la fenêtre où les rayons du soleil traversèrent sa fenêtre. Le ciel bleu et sans nuage contrastait avec son humeur. Aiolos. En pensant à ce traitre, il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de la pitié pour Aiolia. Le Lion avait toujours été l'un de ses plus proches amis, bien qu'ils leur arrivaient souvent de se disputer pour telle ou tel raisons. Surtout concernant un certain Cancer. Le Saint du Lion ne comprenait pas comment Milo pouvait apprécier cet assassin sans cœur, qui prenait un malin plaisir à critiquer et provoquer tout le monde. Le Scorpion ne comprenait pas vraiment lui-même à vrai dire. Peut-être parce qu'il avait un caractère pas si différent au final ? Où était-ce parce qu'ils s'étaient rapproché avec _sa_ présence ? Y réfléchir lui fila un début de migraine et il ferma les yeux en rejetant sa tête en arrière. Oui. C'était depuis la trahison du Sagittaire. Car après tout, _son_ départ s'était fait seulement quelques mois après, sans donner aucune explication ou lui dire la date de _son_ retour.

Il sortit de ses sombres souvenirs en sentant un cosmos familier et sa porte de cuisine s'ouvrir à la volée.

\- On ne t'a jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer ? Grogna Milo s'en pour autant ouvrir ses yeux, ses paupière cachant des pupilles bleu océan.

\- Comme si toi cela te gênais pour le faire. Ricana une voix moqueuse.

\- Fais ce que je dis, pas ce que je fais. Sourit Milo malgré lui, en prenant un ton aussi moqueur que son homologue, tout en ouvrant les yeux. Qu'est-ce que tu veux Death ? Demanda-t-il en regardant le Cancer, qui tira une chaise en face du bleu.

\- Depuis quand tu te la joues philosophe ? Eluda le plus âgé avec une voix sarcastique.

\- C'est plutôt un conseil.

\- Une menace, je dirais. Répliqua Deathmask.

\- Vu le nombre de fois où que tu es rentré sans permission, tu serais mort bien avant si cela en avait été une. Répliqua à son tour le Scorpion.

\- Où que tu sais parfaitement que c'est toi qui mourrait, alors tu fais profil bas. Provoqua le Cancer avec un sourire mesquin.

\- Tu veux vérifier, peut-être ? Grinça mauvaisement Milo en le dardant d'un regard noir, mais où Deathmask remarqua la lueur amusé et de défi dans ses yeux océan.

\- Une autre fois, peut-être. Rigola l'assassin. Je vais voir le Pope pour voir s'il n'aurait pas une mission intéressante, tu viens ? Ça t'empêchera de broyer du noir.

\- Je ne broie pas du noir. Contredit le plus jeune en plissant les yeux.

\- Tu rigoles, j'espère ? Questionna le Cancer en levant un sourcil. En entrant dans ton temple, tout ce qu'on ressent, c'est ton envi de faire un massacre. Et je suis prêt à parier que n'importe quel Chevalier ferait demi-tour. Enfin, sauf un Or, évidemment.

Milo ne répondit rien et son regard se perdit à l'entrée de sa cuisine. Ce n'était vraiment pas son genre de laisser entrevoir le moindre de ses sentiments, aussi évidemment et sans qu'il le veuille surtout. Il ferma les yeux et sentit son cosmos vaciller et il fronça les sourcils, il résorba entièrement son cosmos.

\- Je viens. Déclara le plus jeune avant que Deathmask ne dise quoi que ce soit, qui le contrarierait davantage. Laisse-moi juste le temps d'enfiler mon armure. Informa ce dernier en entrant dans sa chambre où l'armure de l'Arachnide était posée sur un meuble où se trouvaient quelques livres qu'il n'avait jamais fini.

Milo augmenta légèrement son cosmos et celui de l'armure résonna avec le sien. Elle se détacha et le recouvrit, le Chevalier ôta le casque et le mit sous son bras. Il passa devant le miroir et grimaça. Deathmask avait raison. Il avait vraiment une tête de ses mauvais jours. Il avait des cernes, bien trop visible à son goût. Il passa rapidement dans sa salle de bain, pour se plonger la tête sous l'eau froide, il frissonna au soudain changement de température, mais cela eut le don de le réveiller complètement. Une mission ne pouvait lui faire que du bien, les combats avaient le pouvoir de le calmer. L'adrénaline coulant dans ses veines, l'ivresse de la victoire, la fierté de mettre hors d'état de nuire des ennemis du sanctuaire et de la Déesse Athéna. Et surtout, cela calmait cette frustration et cette colère sourde au fond de lui. Oui, il avait besoin de voir autre chose que le sanctuaire et tous ses souvenirs qui allaient avec. Il releva la tête et essuya rapidement ses cheveux et son visage avant de retrouver son compère de quelques maisons plus bas.

\- Tu as l'air d'avoir meilleur mine. Remarqua Deathmask avec son sourire provocateur aux lèvres.

\- J'étais juste mal réveillé. Répondit le Scorpion avec un sourire joviale, mais beaucoup moins qu'à une certaine époque.

\- Mais oui, mais oui. Souffla le Cancer, pas dupe pour un sou, il n'était pas aussi irréfléchi que certains le pensaient, bien qu'il se laissait dicter que par ses instincts.

Suite à cela, les deux Chevaliers quittèrent le huitième temple, pour se rendre au dernier. Ils soupirèrent de concert, en voyant les marches à gravir.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Le neuvième Temple, celui du Sagittaire. Mise à mort pour trahison, 13 années plus tôt. Les avis étaient en aucun cas partagés. Un traître restait un traître. Le Pope leur avait dit que c'en était un, alors personne n'avait à douter de cela. Il était le pouvoir et la parole absolue. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas parce que la Chevalerie d'Athéna ne doutait aucunement de la traîtrise d'Aiolos, qu'ils ne se demandaient pas pourquoi il avait fait une telle action. Aiolos avait toujours été admiré, respecté, appréciait. C'était l'un des seuls avec le Saint du Gémeaux qui se mêlaient vraiment aux apprentis Argent ou même Bronze. C'était vers lui que la plupart des Chevaliers se rendaient pour avoir des conseils ou des demandes à faire au représentant d'Athéna.

Il était considéré comme un grand-frère pour la plupart, il savait faire la différence entre les classes, mais jamais il n'avait profité de son statut de Saint d'Or, comme un certain Cancer ou Poisson. Le Sagittaire avait toujours traité tout le monde avec respect et était un excellent pédagogue. La moitié des Chevaliers avaient été persuadés que c'était ce dernier qui serait le futur Grand Pope. La seconde souhaitant que cela soit le Saint des Gémeaux, Saga, l'appréciant davantage. Alors ils se sentaient plus trahi par le modèle de la plupart. Si même celui qu'ils pensaient être le meilleur Saint d'Or était un traître, un assassin, alors en qui pouvaient-ils avoir confiance ? Même Saga était parti seul-Athéna-savait-où. Les deux seules vrai repère, même si cela faisait 13 années maintenant et qu'ils étaient plus ou moins passé à autre chose.

En passant dans le temple du Sagittaire. Ni le Cancer, ni le Scorpion ne s'y attardèrent. Deathmask car il s'en foutait et Milo parce qu'il ne voulait pas retomber dans ses fameux souvenirs, où que même s'il avait préféré être en compagnie du Gémeaux, avait eu le Sagittaire en haute estime depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Dans le dixième Temple, celui du tristement célèbre Capricorne. Bien que celui-ci était le plus connu pour être le plus fidèle serviteur d'Athéna, c'était probablement l'un des Saints d'Or qui avait pris vraiment à mal la trahison du Sagittaire. Du moins, c'était ce que certains pensaient. Le Capricorne servait Athéna comme personne et personne ne doutait de sa dévotion envers celle-ci. Celui-ci était très secret et était très rarement en compagnie des autres, préférant restait dans son temple pour s'y entraîner. Il possédait une statue de sa Déesse offrant l'épée sacré à son chevalier le plus fidèle. Il la chérissait autant que sa Déesse et n'accepterait jamais que quelqu'un ne puisse y toucher.

Lorsque le Cancer et le Scorpion pénétrèrent dans son temple. Deathmask augmenta son cosmos pour prévenir l'Espagnol. Ils ne le virent pas mais sentir sa réponse. Ils passèrent sans plus de cérémonie, non sans avoir jeté un coup d'œil à la statue lorsqu'ils passèrent devant.

\- Tu ne trouves pas ça un peu malsain ? Questionna le plus âgé en se stoppant, faisant arrêter Milo dans sa marche.

\- Il fait bien ce qu'il veut. Pour ma part, je ne me vois pas vénérer une statue plus que ça. Répondit le plus jeune en haussant les épaules.

Il ne trouvait pas ça malsain, mais un peu ridicule. Il croyait en la personne, pas à de la pierre. Mais bon, il avait arrêté d'essayer de comprendre le Capricorne. Ce qui le rendait mal à l'aise ce fut la prochaine maison qu'ils devraient traverser. Les deux Assassins reprirent leur marche.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Dans le onzième temple, celui du Verseau. Les deux Chevaliers frissonnèrent en y pénétrant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il caille dans ce foutu temple. Grogna le Saint d'Or du Cancer.

\- A l'image de son propriétaire. Commenta son collègue d'un ton vague, en regardant la porte qui menait aux appartements privé de Camus du Verseau.

Ce dernier, tout comme Shaka, était d'une nature calme. Il ne laissait apercevoir aucune émotion sur son visage. Faisant croire à certain qu'il était un sans cœur. Il n'y avait que ses homologue Ors qui savaient que c'était surtout à cause de son entraînement de Verseau. Ce dernier était beaucoup moins calme lorsqu'il était enfant, il était certes timide et tout aussi tranquille que maintenant, mais lorsque quelque chose le dérangeait, il le disait avec un ton un peu moins calme. Il était loin d'être aussi impulsif que Milo, mais il se défendait dans certaines situations. Mais comme chaque Saint d'Or, pendant ses 13 années, il avait changé et était devenu le digne Chevalier du Verseau. Milo était le seul qui savait vraiment lire dans le Seigneur des Glaces, enfin aussi...

Un sourire nostalgique prit place sur les lèvres du Scorpion. Camus l'avait intrigué dès qu'il était apparu dans sa vie. C'était l'un des seuls qui avaient rejeté ses élans d'amitié, l'intriguant encore plus profondément. Mais il n'était pas un Scorpion pour rien, quand il voulait quelque chose, il l'avait. Evidemment, cela avait été loin d'être facile avec le Français mais sa persévérance avait enfin payé, et ils étaient devenus inséparables. Des meilleurs amis. Malgré leurs caractères diamétralement opposé, ils se complétaient, se comprenaient. Camus ne l'avait jamais jugé sur son amitié avec le Cancer, même s'il lui avait dit plus d'une fois qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Milo perdit son sourire. Cela faisait 6 années maintenant que le Français était parti en Sibérie pour entraîner deux disciples. Il n'avait aucune nouvelle, mais il savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Après tout comme il le disait si bien, tant qu'il n'avait aucune émotion, il pouvait s'en tirer, non ? Le Saint du Scorpion ne put s'empêcher un soupir, faisant jeter un rapide coup d'œil du Cancer en sa direction. Quand Camus arrêtera de rejeter le fait qu'il pouvait être plus sensible qu'il n'en donnait l'air ? Il l'admirait encore plus, mais le désespérait aussi.

\- T'inquiète, il va bien ton Iceberg. Se moqua l'assassin.

\- La ferme, Deathmask. Siffla l'Arachnide. C'est un Saint d'Or, pas un Bronze, pourquoi je m'inquiéterais ? Questionna-t-il rhétoriquement.

Milo reprit sa marche et Deathmask roula des yeux en le suivant. Puis, il grimaça. Maison du Poisson, il ne voulait pas croiser le poisson.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Dernier et douzième temples des Poisson. Son vœu fut exaucé car il ne croisa aucunement Aphrodite, peut-être était-il encore dans son jardin à s'occuper de ses roses. Deathmask pouvait dire qu'il était plus ou moins amis avec le Chevalier aux cheveux turquoise. Seulement, il haïssait ses manières de diva et qui se la jouait commère à ses heures perdus, enfin, surtout avant. Dorénavant, il ne se souciait plus des autres. Juste de s'occuper de ses roses et d'obéir au grand Pope pour ses missions d'Assassinat. Le poisson était comme lui, aucun sens moral, aucune considération pour la vie d'autrui, sauf pour le Pope. Cruelle, sans aucune pitié pour quiconque. Aphrodite n'était pas vraiment appréciée par le reste de la Chevalerie, surtout à cause de son caractère mesquin, narquois et il en passait. Sa présence ne le dérangeait pas mais aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas la tête à le supporter même pour cinq minutes.

\- Au fait… Commença Milo en regardant son aîné. Pourquoi tu m'as demandé à moi et non à Aphrodite de t'accompagner ?

\- Je te l'ai dit, c'est pour t'empêcher de broyer du noir. Répondit-il en haussant les épaules avec nonchalance.

\- Je reformule : Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à Aphrodite de t'accompagner ? Questionna-t-il de nouveau, faisant soupirer le Cancer, c'était bien l'un des points forts du Scorpion. Beaucoup trop observateur.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de supporter ses manières aujourd'hui. Révéla-t-il en gardant un ton flegmatique.

Milo n'allait pas plus en avant dans ses questions. Si certains, ne comprenaient pas l'amitié entre Scorpion/Verseau ou Scorpion/Cancer. Lui, ne comprenait pas vraiment l'amitié reliant Cancer/Poisson, même malgré leur sadisme et cruauté en commun. Ils n'avaient pas grand-chose de semblable.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Le palais du Pope. Dans les souvenirs de Milo, il y avait de bon et de mauvais moment. Shion avait toujours été réputé pour être sévère, mais il était toujours là pour donner des conseils, répondre à des questions ou prendre en considération des demandes, les unes plus acadabrandesque que les autres parfois. Il pouvait se montrer tolérant selon les situations. Il avait beau se montrer calme et gentil, tous les Chevaliers savaient qu'ils ne fallaient jamais le pousser dans ses retranchements. Milo l'avait appris à ses dépens en faisant une blague, pas très drôle à Mû, qui avait su se montrer très manipulateur pour exagérer les choses. Bon, il n'avait que 6 ans mais tout de même, de plus cela avait été l'idée du Cancer et non, la sienne.

Un sourire prit place sur ses lèvres à ce souvenir, puis une grimace. Oui, ne jamais pousser sa chance, surtout avec des Béliers qui avaient passés une très mauvaise journée. Shion avait toujours été comme le Père du Sanctuaire même s'il ne laissait jamais cette impression. Il les avait accueillis avec bienfaisance. Ils étaient beaucoup plus méfiants à cette époque mais il avait su imposer ce sentiment de confiance et de respect, malgré son affreuse tenue de Pope qui aurait effrayé n'importe quelle enfant, normalement constitué, surtout ce masque qu'il trouvait immonde à l'heure d'aujourd'hui. Ils arrivèrent près des gardes, qui les laissèrent passer. Les deux Assassins étaient bien connus et chacun savait qu'il ne valait mieux pas les provoquer. Deathmask toqua et entra sans attendre de réponse, suivit de Milo qui roula des yeux quand le Cancer lui lança un regard narquois.

\- Frapper et attendre qu'on nous dise de rentrer, c'est ce que font les gens normaux.

\- Ah parce que tu crois vraiment qu'on peut considérer normaux des gens qui portent des armures d'or sans avoir payé un rond, toi ? Ou encore que des mecs peuvent détruire des villes si l'envie leur prenait ? Ricana Deathmask avec sarcasme.

Milo le regarda avec exaspération et s'avança devant le Pope qui les avait regardés sans rien dire, ayant l'habitude de ce genre de scène. Il s'agenouilla en baissant la tête en signe de respect, suivit par le Crabe.

\- Saint Milo du Scorpion. Saint Deathmask du Cancer. Salua le représentant d'Athéna, la voix étouffée par son masque. Relevez-vous.

\- Grand Pope. Salua ses derniers en obéissant.

\- Puis-je savoir que me vaut l'honneur de votre présence ? Quémanda le Pope, même si au vu du sourire du Cancer, il se doutait de la raison de leur présence.

\- On voulait vous demandez si vous n'auriez pas une mission à nous confier. Il n'y a rien à faire alors.

\- Cela tombe bien dans ce cas. Seulement, au vu de votre rang cette mission ne sera probablement pas digne de Saint tel que vous. Prévint leur supérieur, faisant se regarder Milo et Deathmask. J'ai eu vent qu'un chevalier d'Argent, qui est actuellement revenue au Sanctuaire a été le maître d'un chevalier de Bronze, qui a éliminé Misty Saint du Lézard. Et qui s'avère être une ennemie d'Athéna. Continua-t-il, faisant froncer les sourcils du Cancer, qui passa inaperçu à Milo.

\- En gros, on doit l'éliminer. Répondit le Scorpion. De toute façon, les traîtres ne méritent que ça.

\- Juste la surveiller pour un temps, parce qu'il semblerait qu'elle ait une certaine relation avec Aiolia du Lion.

\- Finalement, il va suivre les traces de son traître de frère. Intervient Deathmask, qui l'idée ne semblait pas lui déplaire, lui qui n'avait jamais supporté le Lion, faisant rouler des yeux à son collègues à ses côtés.

\- C'est pour avoir la confirmation que je vous demande de la surveiller de très près. Mais avant cela, je veux que vous vous rendiez sur l'île d'Andromède pour éliminer les Saints s'y trouvant. Ils sont des ennemis du Sanctuaire et d'Athéna, alors je vous laisse quartier libre.

Les deux Saints acquiescèrent et s'inclinèrent une dernière fois avant de quitter le Temple pour se préparer au voyage.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Le réveil sonna, assourdissant l'occupant de la chambre, qui sous l'agacement balança cette fichu machine contre le mur, qui éclata en mille morceau, recouvrant le sol de métal, de verre, de vis, tout ce qui le constituait. L'occupant de la chambre d'hôtel retira sa tête de sous la couverture pour observer les dégâts. Soupirant, il retira la couverture de son corps et s'assit sur le lit en passant sa main dans ses cheveux ébène, mais renonça rapidement à les mettre en ordre. Et voilà, encore un réveil de fichu, des frais en plus. L'Hôtel allait vraiment finir par lui donner un abonnement si ça continuait, cela fait déjà le septième en 7 jours, cela commençait à faire beaucoup.

\- Encore un ? Tu comptes en bousiller combiens comme ça ? Demanda une voix, faussement mécontente en pénétrant dans la pièce, mais légèrement amusé.

\- Oh ça va. Tu n'avais qu'à pas le mettre sur mon chevet. Grogna l'officiel occupant.

\- Ça va être ma faute maintenant. S'exaspéra l'homme à la vingtaine en roulant des yeux et croisant les bras. Et puis, je suis prêt à parier que tu aurais été capable de le brûler à coup de cosmos.

\- Tu sais très bien que cela m'est impossible. Soupira-t-il en plongeant ses yeux sur l'océan qui entourait l'hôtel.

\- Cela pourrait l'être. Comme pour revenir. Répliqua-t-il en s'approchant du lit et observant à son tour l'eau qui s'étendait à perte de vue.

\- Tu vas pas recommencer, et puis, je pensais que tu t'en fichais comme ta première paire de chaussure ?

\- Comme je pensais que tu t'en fichais de ce qu'il se passait en Grèce. Répliqua derechef le plus âgé des deux.

Un soupir, puis l'endormi se leva et se posta à la fenêtre et l'ouvrit. Il ferma les yeux à la brise qui caressait sa peau et faisant virevolter ses longs cheveux ébènes. L'océan. L'air marin. De son point de vu, rien n'était plus magnifique que ce paysage, cette sensation de liberté lorsqu'il l'observait, se sentir vivante quand l'eau clair caressait sa peau. Il ouvrit les yeux pour profiter de cette vue. Impossible d'y retourner, pas après ce qu'il s'était passé 13 années plus tôt.

\- Tu le ressens, pas vrai ? Demanda son ami en s'approchant à ses côtés, observant à son tour l'eau qui scintillait de mille feux grâce au soleil de Floride. Elle t'appelle et sur ça, tu ne peux mentir.

\- Une armure ne peut avoir deux porteurs. On le sait tous et on l'a vu et j'en suis aucunement digne. Après tout, je n'en ai que faire de ce qui peut arriver à Athéna et je ne lui ai prêté qu'allégeance seulement parce que vous l'avez fait. Informa son homologue en se détournant pour commander un café noir et un thé.

\- Il peut très bien y avoir des exceptions. Les armures sont finalement les seules qui peuvent décider de qui est digne de les porter. Athéna ou non.

\- Je n'en veux pas. Déclara-t-il en serrant les poings à cette vérité, qu'il refusait avec véhémence.

\- Ecoute…

\- Fin de la discussion, Aphro' et si c'est que pour ça que tu es revenu, tu peux repartir ! Reste ce chevalier imbu de toi-même qui ne pense qu'à sa personne et l'assassin du Sanctuaire et ça sera pas plus mal. S'emporta le plus jeune, la colère prenant rapidement le pas, comme à son habitude.

\- Arrête un peu de faire ta tête de Scorpion. Soupira le dit Aphro'.

\- Je fais ma tête de Scorpion si je veux.

\- Tu es vraiment borné.

\- Et toi, obstiné.

\- Merci.

\- C'était pas un compliment.

\- Je sais.

Le plus jeune inspira, expira profondément tout en fermant les yeux. Détestant lorsque le Poisson faisait ça, mais qui avait toujours le don de calmer ses emportements, très fréquent ses derniers temps, probablement à cause du fait que c'était bientôt un certain anniversaire d'un certain lion.

\- Comment va-t-il ? Demanda soudainement l'occupant de l'Hôtel en se détournant du regard narquois du plus âgé.

\- Qui ? Questionna le Poisson en levant un sourcil.

\- Aiolia.

\- Comment veut-tu qu'il aille ? Son propre frère est un traître, il a sali leur honneur et celle de la chevalerie d'Athéna et son ami s'est barré à l'autre bout du monde.

\- Aphrodite. Grinça son interlocuteur, faisant froncer les sourcils à ce dernier. Il détestait lorsqu'il l'appelait par son prénom entier.

\- Si tu tiens tant à le savoir, tu n'as qu'à revenir. Insista le Saint aux cheveux turquoise.

\- Tu me soules.

\- Toi aussi. Répliqua derechef le Poisson, surprenant un instant le plus jeune des deux, qui n'avait jamais répliqué ainsi, du moins sans un sourire même moqueur, alors que là...

L'occupant de l'Hôtel s'apprêtait à répondre lorsqu'on sonna à la porte de sa chambre, il s'y dirigea pour prendre le plateau tendu. Béni par le gong comme on disait, ne sentant pas du tout cette discussion et voulait l'éviter, même si en connaissant le Poisson, c'était très loin d'être gagné et qu'il ne venait jamais que pour deux ou trois jours... Les prochaines semaines s'annonçaient longue.

* * *

 **Voici le premier chapitre qui pose surtout les bases de cette histoire sur Saint Seiya, ma première d'ailleurs. Je me suis surtout basé sur l'animé, mais j'ai fait quelques recherches sur le manga alors ne vous étonnez pas s'il y a plusieurs ressemblance entre les deux. Il y aura aussi des références sur Lost Canvas, mais pas d'Omega car je ne peux pas voir cette série même si j'ai particulièrement aimé Seiya, ce que je pensais pas que cela pouvait arriver ^^**

 **Cette histoire sera surtout centrée sur MiloxCamus, puis ensuite plus sur les Gémeaux, enfin du moins, Kanon arrivera beaucoup plus tard mais sera tout de même mentionné par la suite. Beaucoup d'éléments seront différents et comme un OC est prévue, l'histoire aussi sera différente aussi, mais je pense que vous l'aurez compris ^^**

 **J'adore la bataille du Sanctuaire mais cela sera pas non plus trop développé, je pense. Comme les autres histoires, si vous désirez que j'incorpore quelque chose n'hésitez surtout pas à le mettre en commentaire et je ferais mon possible pour les incorporer, car j'ai des idées mais pour choisir entre certaines c'est un peu plus compliqué alors dites-moi tout et cela sera un remerciement à la fin du chapitre^^**

 **N'hésitez pas non plus à m'indiquer les incohérences que j'aurais pu faire, ainsi que les fautes d'orthographe. Je vous demanderez aussi par MP ou review, comment voyez-vous Shura, Mû et Aldeberan, quitte à me spoiler pour eux, car je vous avoue que je ne les apprécie pas plus que ça et que je ne voudrais pas faire n'importe quoi, pas envie de me faire tuer par les fans ^^**

 **Si vous avez aussi des conseils à me donner sur leur passé, cela m'aiderait énormément car je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de lire les autres mangas et que j'ai survolé pour ceux cité plus haut ^^**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée et peut-être à bientôt si cela vous plairait de voir la suite :***


	2. Préquelle d'une bataille

**Bonjour chers lecteurs ^^**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent aucunement, excepté Abigaël qui sort de mon imagination ^^**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise et que vous passerez un bon moment ^^**

 **Bonne lecture :-)**

* * *

L'océan. Une vaste étendue d'eau salée. Là où se trouvait des animaux connus et inconnus des hommes. Des bêtes qui rôdaient à quasiment chaque recoin, qui pouvait effrayer n'importe quel enfant et les ignorants. Et ceux qui dégageaient admiration et émerveillement. L'océan. Une étendue d'eau qui était composée d'intérêt et crainte. Pouvant être compris mais pas par sa personne. Fermant les yeux, profitant de cet air marin, du Soleil et des fins rayons de lumière et de l'odeur de sel. Les cheveux ébène flottant au gré du vent. Ce souffle paisible caressant sa peau comme une plume. Ouvrant les yeux pour profiter au maximum de ce coin de Paradis. Gravant davantage cette mer dans sa mémoire.

Des vagues cognant sur les hautes falaises, les poissons qui nageaient tranquillement. Des méduses où les chapeaux de ces derniers bougeaient lentement en synchronisation avec les vagues. Des crabes qui se déplaçaient à leur façon sur les rochers, qui dépassaient de cette mer tout aussi fascinante que dangereuse. Se levant et remontant son pantalon à ses chevilles. S'approcha de cette mer qui l'avait tellement fasciné dans l'enfance et encore aujourd'hui. Une mer indomptable et imprévisible. Ce qui forçait à l'aimer, à apprécier cette sensation de liberté. Ainsi que ce sentiment d'incertitude lorsque la plongé laissait cette impression d'insécurité de rentrer en vie. L'espoir de revenir en un seul morceau. Sourire, les humains avaient toujours eu cette inquiétude pour sa personne. Pourquoi craindre des animaux incompris comme les requins, si on savait comment se comportait face à eux ? Réalisme, tous n'étaient pas protégés par cette énergie qui courrait en eux. Des simples humains ne pourraient comprendre le Cosmos, même si pas vraiment eu besoin lors de ses nombreuses nages.

Les Hommes avaient peur de ce qu'ils ne connaissaient et ne comprenaient pas et pire, de ce qu'ils ne pouvaient contrôler comme bon leur semblait. Monstre et meurtrier des mers ? Rire intérieur. L'Homme ne pouvait-il pas se montrer encore bien plus destructeur que ces géants des Mers ? Eux, pouvaient-ils provoquer des guerres ? Doux mensonge. Se voiler la face. Voici ce qu'était les Humains. Vouloir être au-dessus de la chaîne alimentaire ou tout autre chose qu'ils voulaient entièrement contrôler, tout ce qui comptait pour les Hommes.

Arrivant sur le rebord de la berge, le sable chaud et doux lui chatouilla la peau, fermant ses yeux pour apprécier cette sensation de bien-être et d'exaltation. L'eau arriva devant ses pieds qui se reculèrent sans pouvoir les retenir. Soupir. 13 années. 13 années sans avoir mis ne serait-ce un orteil dans cette eau si claire et pure. Toujours aussi aimant de l'océan et de son mystère et de ce qui s'y cachait. Mais cette sensation si amère depuis ses nombreuses années. Détestant cette étendue autant que l'aimant. Voulant y vivre autant que le détruire. Nouveau soupir. Pensées regrettés, une fois songées. Un Cosmos familier arrivant.

\- Dis-moi ce qui est peut-être plus beau que l'immensité de l'Océan ? Question rhétorique pour sa part et connaissant déjà la réponse de son ami.

\- Tout ce qui n'est pas de l'eau. Répondit le Turquoise, comme attendu.

\- Très ironique pour un Poisson. Raillement habituel, amusement ressentie.

\- Alors, moi. Se vanta Aphrodite en rejetant malicieusement ses longs cheveux turquoise en arrière d'une main, et l'autre sur sa hanche avec une posture aguichante et un rictus d'arrogance.

Roulement des yeux. Bien qu'il disait le contraire et laissait montrer un mauvais côté aux autres, Aphrodite ne l'était pas autant qu'on pouvait le penser. Certes, il _le_ suivait sans discuter. Obéissait à _ses_ ordres sans objection. Tuer sans aucune hésitation et y prenant plaisir. Mais qui pouvait être parfait ? Sourire s'effaçant.

\- _Aiolos a tenté de tuer notre déesse Athéna et le Grand Pope. C'est un traitre._

Aiolos. Le grand-frère de tous. Le modèle de chacun. La fidélité incarnée. Frère de sang d'Aiolia, lui-même Chevalier d'Athéna. Chevalier d'Or du Sagittaire. Un homme loyal qui défendait ses idées et ses valeurs. Qui se battait au nom de la justice et d'Athéna. Au nom des plus faibles oppressaient par les plus forts. Un homme appréciait par tout le Sanctuaire, comment cela pouvait en être autrement ? Il était juste et bon. Aider ceux qui en avaient besoin qu'ils soient Bronze, Argent ou Or, même gardes. Un sourire en pensant à ce sourire rassurant et apaisant. Ce regard serein sans aucune once de rébellion ou de méchanceté dans ses prunelles marron. Un soupir et une main passa dans les cheveux. Comment croire qu'Aiolos du Sagittaire aurait pu trahir sa cause ? Le croyait-il si stupide ? Ne verrait pas la supercherie ? Qui avait passé autant de temps à leurs côtés ?

\- Scorpion ! Appela Aphrodite d'une voix agacée, signe qu'il l'appelait depuis un petit bout de temps.

\- M'appelle pas comme ça. Grogna le dit Scorpion.

\- Tête de mule. Soupira Aphrodite.

\- Obstiné.

\- Merci.

Un silence s'installa. Calme et serein. Fixant l'océan sans mot dire et qui dura une bonne dizaine de minutes sans dérangement pesant. Aiolos n'aurait jamais pu être un traitre. Un homme admirable, voilà ce qu'il était.

\- Milo et Deathmask se rendent sur l'Île d'Andromède. Avoua le Poisson, brisant la quiétude des lieux.

\- Pourquoi ? C'est une île perdu au loin de tout et avec un territoire déplorable.

\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi. Tu devrais les en empêcher, Abigaël.

\- Et pourquoi le ferais-je ? Soupira la dites Abigaël.

\- Parce que Milo est ton frère et Deathmask, ton ami. Pour Deathmask, je n'ai rien à dire mais Milo devient encore plus un meurtrier pour une cause qu'il croit juste.

\- Et toi ? Questionna Abigaël en regardant le Saint d'Or, tentant d'éviter cette fâcheuse discussion. Pour quelle raison tu _le_ suis ? Pourquoi tu laisses croire aux autres que tu es un meurtrier sans pitié qui tue juste pour le plaisir ?

\- Pour la même raison que toi. Répliqua vicieusement le Turquoise, faisant plisser les yeux de la plus jeune.

La cadette Scorpion regarda son 'ami' avec une lueur étrange dans le regard, qui obligea inconsciemment le Poisson à détourner le sien dans un soupir. Pourtant, il le savait. Chaque discussion avec _ce_ sujet finissait toujours ainsi. Elle refusait de s'avouer les vrais raisons de son départ, du moins, le fait qu'elle ne _lui_ en tienne pas entièrement rigueur, malgré la ''traîtrise'' d'Aiolos et sa mort. Pourquoi essayerait-t-elle d'aider Milo, alors qu'elle ne pouvait s'aider elle-même ? Mais de quoi exactement ? Abigaël était comme le Cancer et lui, elle ne regrettait jamais ses choix, ni ses décisions et ses actes et encore moins ses croyances que l'on pouvait dénoncer ''Hérétique'' à la cause de la Déesse de la Guerre. Aphrodite fixa la mer d'un œil morne et accusateur. Il détestait cet océan. Cette étendue de mer profonde et rempli de secret, tout comme tout être sur cette Terre, même les plus nobles.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

\- C'est vraiment une île pathétique. Grogna le Chevalier en sautant sur la terre ferme.

\- On est pas ici pour faire du tourisme. Rappela le second en sautant à son tour.

Milo soupira en faisant un rapide tour des horizons des yeux. C'était vraiment une île déplorable. Une chaleur étouffante. Des rochers à perte de vue, entouré par l'Océan Indien. L'une des dernières destinations qu'on pourrait choisir pour des vacances. M'enfin, ils étaient là pour punir les rebelles, rien d'autre. Tous les traitres devaient être éliminés.

\- Ouais, ouais. Grommela le plus âgé en shootant dans une pierre.

Le Scorpion roula des yeux et s'apprêtait à courir le premier lorsqu'un semblant de cosmos effleura le sien. Il stoppa net son élan, puis fronçant les sourcils et sonda les alentours, sur ses gardes. Il n'avait pas imaginé cette sensation de malaise. Il avait été éloigné mais proche en même temps.

\- Tu fous quoi ? Tu comptes rester planté là longtemps ? Ronchonna le Cancer en donnant un coup d'épaule à son collègue.

\- Tu l'as pas ressenti ? Ce cosmos ? Questionna Milo en continuant de fixer les environs, avec méfiance.

\- Tu débloques. Ricana Deathmask. Allez, j'ai pas envie de m'éterniser ici.

\- C'est pourtant toi qui a voulu venir.

Deathmask se contenta d'hausser les épaules, puis se décida enfin à prendre la route. Il sourit mauvaisement en sentant la troupe de cosmos au fin fond de l'île. Il allait s'amuser un peu avec ses insectes. Il aurait d'autres visages à mettre dans son temple. Le Cancer sentit le Scorpion le suivre. Qu'est-ce que le Pope ne lui avait pas dit ? Il lui semblait plus tendu et agacé qu'à l'ordinaire. Il avait bien évidemment était mis au courant par Aphrodite des évènements récents. Ces satanés Bronze, pas qu'il en avait à faire de la mort des Chevaliers, mais que des Bronzes ont l'audace de croire qu'ils peuvent renverser ainsi le Sanctuaire. Il aurait dû tuer ce Dragon à la cascade des Cinq pics. Cependant, il n'était pas idiot pour se confronter à deux chevaliers d'or, même si l'un d'eux était un vieux croulant qui marchait avec une canne. Mu le paierait pour s'être interposé.

Le Cancer sauta sur le côté lorsqu'une chaîne arriva à vive allure sur sa personne. Le plus âgé esquissa un sourire sadique lorsqu'un gamin d'environ la quinzaine se posta devant les Ors. Milo s'arrêta à quelques pas derrière son collègue. Il croisa les bras en décidant de le laisser s'en charger.

\- Bah alors gamin, c'est tout ce que tu as ? Railla Deathmask avec un sourire narquois. Je vais te montrer ce qu'est une vraie attaque. Seki Shiki… Commença à citer le Cancer en levant le bras, index pointé au ciel.

Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'un nouveau cosmos se fit soudainement sentir, le coupant dans son élan. Il réalisa rapidement qu'une seconde chaine se projetait sur lui à grande vitesse. Il s'apprêtait à la stopper lorsque Milo s'interposa et que la chaine s'enroula à son poignet gauche. Esquissant un sourire mesquin, il la saisit dans sa main droite et la brisa sans difficulté.

\- Attaquer un adversaire dans le dos ? Vous n'avez vraiment aucun honneur. Siffla le Scorpion, perdant légèrement de son sourire.

\- C'est bon Milo, je m'occupe de ses deux-là, va plutôt éliminer leurs amis. Empêcha Deathmask lorsqu'il vit l'ongle de son collègue s'allonger, tout en baissant son doigt.

\- Comme tu voudras. Accorda le Scorpion en quittant sa position d'attaque, puis se détourna sans demander son reste.

\- À nous maintenant, je vais vous écraser comme les sales rats que vous êtes. Ricana machiavéliquement le Chevalier d'élite.

\- On a pas peur de toi. Prévint gravement un troisième arrivant.

Deathmask leva un sourcil en fixant l'adolescent qui se montra, puis son sourire s'agrandi lorsqu'une dizaine d'autres apparurent au sommet des petites collines aux alentours. C'était très probablement de l'un d'eux que Milo avait ressenti le cosmos. Ces imbéciles. Ils n'étaient même pas capables de masquer correctement leurs énergies. Cet Albior était vraiment un piètre maître. Et dire que l'un des rebelles Bronze avait effectué ses entraînements sur cette île, rien d'inquiétant donc. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi Saga était si tendu depuis quelques temps ? Il y réfléchirait plus tard, peut-être, ce n'était en rien quelque chose qui l'intéressait après tout.

\- Alors vous avez attendu que Milo se barrent pour sortir de votre trou à rat ? Vous croyez vraiment me vaincre avec vos jouets ? Rigola le Cancer en appelant son armure, qui le vêtit instantanément.

\- Vous… Vous êtes un Saint d'Or. Se statufia un garçon qui semblait être le plus jeune de la troupe.

\- Ça me semble pas étonnant que vous soyez pas capable de faire la différence entre les cosmos. Les dédaigna Deathmask en prenant une pose supérieure.

\- Qu'est-ce que des Chevaliers de votre rang, venez faire ici ? Questionna celui qui l'avait attaqué dans le dos, dents serrés.

\- Oh la réponse est évidente… Commença le plus âgé avec un rictus sardonique. Vous tuez. Déclara-t-il en faisant exploser son cosmos, décidant de s'amuser avant d'afficher leurs visages dans son temple.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Après une dizaine minutes de course, Milo sentit le cosmos du Cancer exploser et esquissa un sourire. Si c'était pour les tuer qu'en un instant, il ne voyait aucunement où il pourrait trouver du plaisir. Dix cosmos différent et pas à un niveau très élevé. Ils avaient bien attendu à ce qu'ils se séparent. Comme si Deathmask pourrait se faire vaincre par des simples Bronzes de leur niveau. Soudainement, le bleu s'arrêta en fermant les yeux.

\- Venez me faire face au lieu de vous planquez. Ordonna froidement le Scorpion en rouvrant les yeux et les plissant.

L'injonction ne mit pas bien longtemps à être appliqué. Il fit rapidement le tour des présents. 12 Chevaliers. 4 femmes ainsi que 8 hommes. Mais pas de traces du maître des lieux à leurs côtés.

\- Qui êtes-vous et que venez-vous faire ici ?! Interrogea un imprudent courageux en sautant du haut de sa colline.

\- Tuer les rebelles que vous êtes. Déclara le bleu en faisant raisonner son cosmos avec son armure qui vint le revêtir.

Les Chevaliers aux chaines furent stupéfaits de l'armure qui brillait de mille feux, grâce au Soleil étouffant de l'île d'Andromède. Ils ne purent se remettre entièrement de l'apparition du Saint d'Or que celui-ci fit élever son cosmos, créant une tempête de poussière autour de lui. Les jeunes Chevaliers reculèrent sous le souffle et certains durent poser un genou à terre sous la pression. Les plus récents combattants débarqués sur l'île étaient figés par la puissance dégageait par l'élite de la Chevalerie.

\- Il n'y aura pas de choix pour vous. Sourit Milo en envoyant des boules de cosmos sur ses adversaires, qui les évitèrent tant bien que mal, certaines les prenant de pleins fouets cependant.

Une chaîne l'attaqua dans son angle mort mais le Scorpion l'évita sans mal, stoppant la tempête de cosmos. Le Saint d'Or se retourna pour tomber face au Silver Saint Albior de Céphée.

\- Voici donc celui qui ose s'opposer au Sanctuaire.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi rester neutre au problème du Sanctuaire et un acte de rébellion. Répliqua derechef le blond.

\- Le Grand Pope veut votre mort et ce n'est jamais pour rien. Alors faîtes vos prières. Conseilla le Scorpion en affichant un sourire arrogant.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Un rire empli la plaine maintenant déserte et silencieuse. Des corps sans vie juchaient le sol. Du sang sur les Chevaliers mort au combat. Le rire s'estompa progressivement. Des pas retentirent, sons de métal. Deathmask observa son œuvre avec un rictus digne de l'assassin qu'il était. La mort était la seule chose qui l'apaisait complètement. Confirmant ce qu'il pensait depuis toutes ses années. La vie est un mensonge. La mort une réalité. Comme son maître lui avait appris. Pas de pitié, pas de compassion, pas d'hésitation. Un gémissement le tira à sa contemplation de son travail accompli.

\- Encore un de vivant. S'étonna le Cancer en s'approchant du corps qui avait bougé furtivement. Tu es résistant, toi. Ricana-t-il en s'accroupissant près du survivant, posant sa tête sur sa main, coude posé sur sa cuisse.

Le Chevalier d'Athéna attrapa ensuite le jeune garçon par la gorge, le faisant gémir de plus belle et grimacer sous la douleur de la poigne, qui se resserra. Deathmask leva un sourcil en reconnaissant celui qui lui avait affirmé avec aplomb qu'il n'avait pas peur de lui. Il se releva ainsi que le garçon qui ses pieds se trouvèrent à quelques centimètres du sol. Le plus jeune entoura ses doigts autour des poignets de son assaillant, dans l'espoir de pouvoir desserrer la prise, en vain. L'Or s'amusa de sa réaction. Était-ce ça l'instinct de survie ? L'inconscient qui ne voulait pas accepter la mort ? Refuser la triste réalité qui s'imposait ?

Le Cancer resserra davantage son étreinte autour du cou. Il sentait les veines pulsaient faiblement contre ses doigts. Le souffle se faire encore plus difficile. Le cœur battant faiblement mais loin d'être régulier. Le plus âgé ferma les yeux, appréciant ce pouvoir de mort qu'il détenait entre ses mains.

\- Mon... stre. Entendit-il très faiblement, le faisant ouvrir ses yeux bleus.

Deathmask observa son regard. Des yeux verts. Empli d'animosité, de dégoût et de haine. Combien de prunelles avait-il croisé avec ces mêmes émotions à son égard ? Il ne les comptait pas. Combien de regard avait-il fait s'éteindre ? Il n'en savait rien et les avait toujours savourés. Aucune lueur de résignation dans ceux-là. Aucune peur. Ni intention de supplier, de demander grâce. Quelle lueur pouvait avoir les yeux de Saga ? Quelle lueur on eut les prunelles de Shion ? Quelle lueur avait émis le regard d'Aiolos ?

\- Death. Appela soudainement une voix qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille, il se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant.

\- Qu'est-ce tu fous là, Aphrodite ? Questionna le Cancer.

\- Le Pope se demande ce qui prend aussi longtemps pour éliminer ses nuisibles. Répondit simplement le Poisson, qui était adossé à une colline tout en faisant le tour des cadavres. Où est Milo ? Questionna-t-il ensuite.

À peine eut-il posé cette question que plusieurs explosions de cosmos se firent ressentir, les faisant se retourner dans la direction des énergies. Dont une qu'ils pouvaient reconnaître aisément. Puis la seconde d'après, il n'en resta plus qu'une. Celle du Saint d'Or du Scorpion.

\- T'as la réponse à ta question. Répondit nonchalamment le Cancer.

Pas à la première. Objecta le Turquoise en se détachant de la Colline et s'approchant de son collègue.

\- Pour… Pourquoi… ? S'éleva la voix faible et presqu'inaudible du garçon, qu'avait presqu'oublié le Crabe.

\- Les ordres du Pope sont absolus. Répondit simplement Deathmask en le regardant. Seki Shiki Meikai Ha ! Cita-t-il.

Une fois ceci fait, il jeta sans ménagement le corps du garçon sans vie au sol. Le Cancer fixa les yeux vides du jeune homme avec un sourire ravi. Voilà ce qu'il aimait admirait, même si cela avait été rapide, mais bon, au vue du niveau cela n'était guère étonnant.

\- Je pensais que ça m'amuserait plus-que-ça. Soupira l'Assassin du Sanctuaire en se tournant entièrement vers son ami. Tu es venu jusqu'ici pour savoir ça ? Ça m'étonne de toi. Douta-t-il en levant un sourcil.

\- Que fais-tu ici Aphro' ? Questionna Milo qui venait d'arriver, sans aucune égratignure.

\- Voir si vous aviez besoin d'un coup de main. Expliqua le Poisson, faisant rouler des yeux au Crabe.

\- Comme si on en avait besoin avec des Bronzes et un Argent, soit pas idiot. Réfuta le Scorpion en dépassant les autres Ors. On n'en a fini avec ses traitres, rentrons au Sanctuaire.

\- Milo ? Appela soudainement Aphrodite, faisant tourner la tête à moitié de celui-ci qui attendit ce que le Chevalier voulait lui dire. Rien, laisse tomber. Se rétracta le Poisson avec son sourire arrogant.

L'arachnide haussa les épaules et se rendit au bateau sans faire plus attention à ses collègues. Le dernier arrivant le regarda s'éloigner sans mot dire, sous l'œil inquisiteur du gardien de la quatrième maison. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait tracasser Aphrodite ? Ce dernier ne laissait rien transparaître mais il n'était pas con. C'était toujours la même chose quand le Scorpion se rendait en mission pour Saga, et qu'il revenait. Il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais se rétractait. Si Milo n'en avait rien à faire et ne posait aucune question, c'était pas son cas.

\- Pourquoi tu étais pas au Sanctuaire quand on est allé voir S… Le grand Pope ? Demanda Deathmask alors qu'ils suivirent le bleu.

Le gardien de la dernière maison ne répondit rien et continua d'avancer, l'ignorant royalement et ce qui énerva son compagnon. Ce dernier lui attrapa férocement le bras, ce qui força Aphrodite à se stopper et plisser les yeux en regardant le Crabe.

\- Arrêtes de me prendre pour un con. Siffla le plus âgé entre ses dents. C'est toujours la même comédie avec toi. On part en mission avec Milo. Tu l'interpelles pour un truc et tu te rétractes. Et puis, tu pars du Sanctuaire sans un mot et tu planques ton cosmos, qu'est-ce que tu caches ? Exigea Deathmask, les yeux noirs.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas. Claqua Aphrodite en se dégageant brusquement. Je fais ce que je veux.

\- Mais ça regarde Milo, non ? Demanda le Cancer sans vraiment attendre de réponse, juste une réaction qui ne tarda pas. Le turquoise se tendit imperceptiblement mais il le remarqua. Aphrodite…

\- Ne te mêle pas de ça, Deathmask. Siffla sérieusement le Poisson, effaçant toute trace d'amusement ou de provocation, agaçant davantage le Cancer qui avait du mal à se retenir. C'est pas tes affaires.

\- Je n'abandonnerais pas, alors dis-moi. Exigea-t-il de nouveau en se plaçant devant Aphrodite, qui s'était déjà détourné pour rejoindre leur compagnon d'arme. Depuis quand on se fait pas confiance ?

\- Depuis qu'on est des meurtriers qui feraient n'importe quoi pour le Pope quitte à s'entretuer. Répliqua-t-il immédiatement et avec gravité.

\- Tu le ferais vraiment ? Questionna Deathmask en levant un sourcil. Et pourquoi Saga voudrait qu'on s'entretue ? Tu aurais des raisons pour qu'il le fasse ? Interrogea l'Italien oubliant la prudence tout en s'approchant, ce qui força le Turquoise à se reculer.

\- Milo, nous attends.

\- Arrête de détourner les conversations ! S'énerva le Cancer en acculant le Saint des Poissons tout en frappant de son poing la roche, juste à quelques centimètres du visage d'Aphrodite.

\- Abigaël est vivante. Lâcha finalement l'Assassin.

Aphrodite regretta d'avoir révélé le secret qu'il avait juré de garder. Seulement, connaissant Deathmask du Cancer, il n'aurait jamais lâché le morceau et il aurait tout fait pour le découvrir. Et puis, malgré tout ce qu'il s'était passé ces dernières années, Deathmask était son ami, plus autant qu'avant mais ils l'étaient. Il craignait la réaction du Crabe à cette révélation, et aussi lorsqu'il dirait la vérité à Abigaël. Celle-ci serait furieuse mais elle comprendrait, car elle savait comment son collègue était. Obstiné et têtu. D'ailleurs, celui-ci se recula à cet aveu, sous le choc. Son cerveau se figea. Il comprenait pas.

\- Je croyais que Saga t'avais ordonné de… De la tuer. Tu me l'avais même assuré. Interrogea Deathmask en secouant la tête, incompréhensif.

\- Je t'ai menti. Avoua de nouveau le Poisson, sans lâcher son vis-à-vis des yeux, assumant totalement ses décisions.

\- '' _Je t'ai menti''_. Répéta-t-il, les yeux dans le vague. Alors, Saga est au courant ?! Se reprit-il, ses yeux devenant empli de colère.

\- Saga est au courant de quoi ? Questionna soudainement une voix familière, qui fit sursauter le Cancer et le Poisson qui avaient totalement oublié leur compagnon.

Aphrodite se tendit devant le regard méfiant du Scorpion, qui les regardait tour à tour avec les sourcils froncés. S'il avait failli à sa promesse pour se confesser à Deathmask, il ne pouvait pas l'avouer à Milo. Pas en voyant la réaction du Cancer, qui s'apprêtait à exploser avant son arrivé. Alors pour le Scorpion, le Saint le plus imprévisible et impulsif du Sanctuaire. Malgré la loi sur le fait qu'aucun chevalier ne devait se battre entre eux. Milo le tuerait pour lui avoir assuré que sa sœur avait été tuée en traître par des rebelles, attisant davantage la haine de l'Arachnide pour ses derniers.

Le Poisson regarda le Cancer avec insistance, qui fixait toujours Milo qui attendait impatiemment une réponse. Deathmask se serait bien vengé d'Aphrodite en y révélant ce qu'il lui avait confessé. Voir le Scorpion se défouler sur le gardien pour son mensonge, mais il voulait tout autant avoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Parce qu'en y réfléchissant aussi rapidement que possible, dans la limite de temps qu'il avait. Si Milo était mis au courant que sa cadette était vivante, alors il se retournerait immédiatement contre eux. Alors pourquoi le Poisson hésitait-il à le lui révéler ? Pourquoi Aphrodite lui avait-il menti ? Comptait-il les trahir Saga et lui ?

\- De quoi Saga est au courant ? Vous savez où il est ? Interrogea Milo qui commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter, surtout face aux manques de réponses de ses comparses.

\- Non. Lui répondit le Cancer. Il aurait été au courant depuis bien longtemps de la traîtrise d'Aiolos. Inventa Deathmask, surprenant Aphrodite qui ne laissa cependant rien transparaître.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi il n'avait rien dit plus tôt ? Questionna le gardien du huitième temple en fronçant les sourcils, perplexe.

\- Parce qu'il n'avait aucune preuve. Mentit de nouveau le Cancer en haussant les épaules.

\- Pourquoi vous parlez de ça maintenant ?

\- Parce que Deathmask me demandait pourquoi je n'étais pas là cette semaine. Expliqua le Turquoise. Je lui ai dit que j'étais en mission pour éliminer des Saints qui ne croyaient pas en la traitrise du Sagittaire, et qui insultaient notre Pope. Mentit Aphrodite avec aplomb, tendant le Cancer. Sur quoi d'autre lui avait-il menti ?

\- Okey, on peut y aller maintenant ? Demanda le Scorpion qui semblait avoir cru à leurs mensonges.

\- Allons-y, l'Arachnide. Se moqua le Turquoise dans un ricanement moqueur, en se détournant pour reprendre contenance.

\- Ferme-là, la poiscaille. Siffla Milo avec un sourire tout de même amusé en le suivant.

\- _Je suis désolé, Abigaël. Deathmask est au courant, je n'ai vraiment pas eu le choix. Envoya télépathiquement Aphrodite, préférant lui dire ainsi avant d'aller la voir._ Valait mieux qu'il s'y rende une fois qu'elle se soit calmée, ils ne pourraient se parler dans ce cas-là.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Soupirante, elle déambulait dans les rues tout en se faisant discrète. Abigaël évita le plus possible de monde. Personne ne devait la reconnaître et c'était chose assez aisé, vu le nombre de personne qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré. Cependant, elle devait absolument quitter la Grèce et se rendre en Bulgarie, avant qu'elle croise un Or. Plus particulièrement Aiolia qui n'hésitait jamais à se rendre en ville, tout comme son frère avant lui. La cadette de Milo tourna à un coin de rue et croisa des gardes, elle rabattit sa capuche davantage pour masquer son visage.

\- Les Bronzes se feront tuer. S'éleva la voix d'un des gardes alors qu'elle passa près d'eux, arrêtant la jeune fille qui les regarda en coin.

\- En même temps, c'est du suicide de vouloir affronter des chevaliers d'Or. Ricana le second. Ils vont se faire massacrer. Se réjouit-il en se frottant les mains.

\- C'est le châtiment pour des rebelles. Ils dépasseront même pas le temple du Bélier. Assura le premier avec un ricanement tout aussi satisfait.

\- C'est même plus du suicide mais de la stupidité. Il paraît même que la rebelle du nom de Saori Kido a envoyé une lettre au Grand Pope pour le prévenir de son arrivé. Informa le plus vieux, hilare.

\- N'importe quoi. Ils vont…

Abigaël n'entendit pas la suite qu'elle s'était déjà éloignée. Elle sentait que cette bataille se transformerait en bain de sang. Les gardes avaient raison, ils n'arriveront jamais à passer les Temples. Mu était peut-être à Jamir, mais Aldebaran stopperait leur ascension. La noiraude arriva rapidement au Port pour son bateau, sans croiser d'autres gardes. Elle stoppa sa marche lorsqu'elle sentit un cosmos s'approchait de sa position. Trop élevé pour être un Bronze mais trop bas pour que cela soit un Or. Elle l'avait déjà ressenti dans le passé, mais elle ne pourrait y mettre un nom, ni un visage. Celui-ci se dissipa après quelques instants.

\- Le bateau est prêt à partir dans cinq minutes. Entendit-elle par le Capitaine du bateau dans lequel, elle devait embarquer.

Abigaël se détourna pour payer son embarcation et quitter son Pays Natal, seulement, elle percuta une personne en se retournant. Elle s'apprêtait à la contourner sans rien dire, néanmoins, son bras fut soudainement attrapée fermement par la dites personne.

\- Lâchez-moi. Siffla-t-elle d'une voix plus grave qu'à l'ordinaire.

\- Je ne peux faire ça. Répondit son 'attrapant', obligeant Abigaël à se retourner qu'à moitié. Une femme ?

\- Je ne me répèterais pas. Prévint-elle d'une voix de nouveau polaire, ne pouvant s'éterniser plus longtemps.

\- On a besoin de vous… Abigaël. Chuchota l'inconnue qui avait le visage entièrement dissimulé par une capuche.

\- Vous êtes qui ?! Questionna la noiraude en plissant les yeux.

L'inconnue ne répondit pas mais se contenta d'entraîner la jeune femme dans son sillage. Celle-ci se retint de brutalement se dégager, ne pouvant prendre le risque d'attirer les regards sur elles ou que son cosmos se ressente. Les deux femmes arrivèrent dans un coin de rue à quelques pas du port. Dissimulé à l'abri de tous regards.

\- Vous savez qui je suis, et de quoi je suis capable alors dîtes-moi qui vous êtes. Ordonna fermement Abigaël en se libérant brusquement.

Son vis-à-vis ne répondit rien et se contenta de rabattre sa capuche en arrière. Dévoilant une chevelure rousse et un visage dissimulé par un masque en argent. Abigaël cligna des yeux en se reculant sous la surprise de la voir.

\- Marine.

* * *

 **Voici la fin du Chapitre ^^**

 **Un peu plus court mais le prochain devrait être un peu plus long. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et que les personnages ne sont pas trop OCC et que vous les appréciez ainsi :-)**

 **Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Les relations entre les Chevaliers ? Le mensonge d'Aphrodite ? Abigaël en Grèce ? L'apparition de Marine ?**

 **N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire vos impressions, avis, qu'ils soient positifs ou non. Si ce chapitre peut vous paraître un peu incompréhensif sur certains sujets, c'est totalement voulu, je ne vais pas tout révéler en 2 chapitres :-p J'aime le suspense et que tout ailles pas trop vite.**

 **Dites-moi si des choses vous gênent ou quoi que ce soit d'autres, cela me permettra de m'améliorer pour la suite de l'histoire. Et si vous voulez voir des choses spécifiques ou des personnages que vous appréciez, j'essayerais d'y incorporer si cela m'est possible, ou des suppositions que je pourrais peut-être modifiée ensuite ^^**

 **Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes qui pourraient y avoir, je me relis à chaque fois, mais des erreurs peuvent passer à la trappe malheureusement…**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée et à peut-être à bientôt,  
Xoxo :***


	3. Fantômes du Passé

**Bonjour, bonjour chers lecteurs/lectrices ^^ J'espère que vous allez bien ? :-)**

 **Les personnages de Saint Seiya ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, sinon j'aurais troqué la Saori pour un autre Dieu. Le personnage d'Abigaël sort de mon imagination, ainsi que l** **es autres personnages qui pourraient apparaître dans ce chapitre.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise :-)**

* * *

Des plaines et des montagnes visibles à perte de vue. Une chaleur étouffante, typique de la Grèce et qui environnait les 40° à ce jour. Au milieu de ses collines, une cabane éloignée et isolée du port et de la ville de Rodorio. Là où se trouvaient les deux jeunes femmes dans un silence religieux. Abigaël était postée dans le coin du mur à côté de la fenêtre et dos à Marine. La plus âgé guettait le moindre signe qu'ont les auraient repéré et suivies, mais aucun cosmos ne se faisait ressentir dans les parages et aucun Gardes à l'Horizon. La cadette de Milo se détendit en restant méfiantes des environs. Elle tourna la tête sur Marine qui n'avait pas bougé de devant la porte et ce, depuis qu'elles étaient rentrées il y avait une dizaine de minutes.

\- Personne ne connait cet endroit, sauf Aiolia. Informa l'Aigle en s'approchant d'un pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Questionna Abigaël en croisant les bras, s'adossant au mur derrière elle.

\- On a besoin de vous. Répéta la rousse. La vraie déesse Athéna est en route pour le Sanctuaire avec des Chevaliers de Bronze à ses côtés pour la protéger. Le grand Pope est un traître qui a tenté de l'assassiner lorsqu'elle était encore qu'une enfant, il y a 13 ans. Mais c'est pas tout, il a aussi fait exécuter Aiolos, Saint d'Or du Sagittaire qui l'en a empêché. Expliqua le maître de Pégase avec gravité et toute la sincérité dont elle pouvait faire preuve.

\- Je peux rien faire pour toi. Répondit net la plus âgé, sans une once de négociation dans la voix.

Marine fronça les sourcils derrière son masque, ne comprenant pas la réaction de son aîné face à elle. Elle ignorait beaucoup de chose sur la jeune femme, seulement les on-dit comme tout Chevaliers inférieur aux Ors. Celle-ci était connue dans le Sanctuaire pour être la sœur, d'un an la cadette, du Saint d'Or du Scorpion, Milo. Marine n'avait pu que la croiser qu'à deux ou trois occasions, lorsque tout marchait encore plus ou moins droit au Sanctuaire d'Athéna.

Abigaël était exactement comme Aiolia l'avait décrite quelques années plus tôt. Mystérieuse, glaciale et méfiante. L'Or l'avait informé qu'elle pouvait se montrer intransigeante, manipulatrice, cruelle et violente envers ceux qui s'en prenaient à ses proches, ou qui se mettait en travers de son chemin. Néanmoins, il lui avait tout autant assuré avec un sourire nostalgique qu'elle était considérablement protectrice avec eux, qu'elle tenait à ses frères de cœur et à son frère de sang plus que quiconque sur cette Terre.

De ces faits sincère, Marine ne savait comment interpréter la noiraude. Pourquoi restait-elle si calme ? Au pire des cas, Marine s'était attendue à ce qu'elle l'insulte de menteuse ou de rebelle pour défier le grand pope, pour remettre en doute son autorité et sa parole. La tuer pour oser accuser le représentant d'Athéna de tentative d'assassinat et de meurtre. À moins que…

\- Vous étiez au courant, Abigaël ? Interrogea Marine d'une voix qui transperçait l'incompréhension. Elle se recula d'un pas alors que la plus âgé ferma les yeux. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'avez-vous rien fait ? Pourquoi ne faites-vous rien ? Pourquoi être partie pendant toutes ses années ? S'emporta la rousse en s'approchant d'un pas, puis de deux.

\- Je resterais à ma place si j'étais toi. Prévint froidement la noiraude en rouvrant ses yeux ténèbres et la regardant en coin, menaçante.

\- Alors répondez-moi ! Exigea durement l'Aigle en s'arrêtant qu'à deux pas de la cadette de Milo.

\- Je n'ai aucun compte à rendre à un simple Chevalier d'Argent.

\- Aiolia m'a parlé de vous. Avoua soudainement Marine. Abigaël resta imperturbable mais cela ne déstabilisa aucunement l'Argent. Il m'a dit que vous feriez n'importe quoi pour ceux à qui vous tenez, quitte à finir en enfer sans aucune tergiversions. Il m'aurait menti ? Ou a-t-il une trop grande estime de vous ? Provoqua Marine qui commençait à perdre patience face à l'impassibilité de son vis-à-vis. Ou c'est vous qui manipulez les autres pour qu'il fasse n'importe quoi pour votre bon plaisir ?!

Marine regretta à moitié ses paroles lorsqu'elle se fut brutalement plaquée contre le mur, la faisant gémir de surprise et de douleur, étouffé par son masque d'Argent. La rousse se raidit alors qu'un cosmos hostile et venimeux s'embrasa contre le sien en 'sommeil'. Elle ne l'avait ressenti qu'un seul instant, mais assez longtemps pour la congeler sur place avant qu'il ne se dissimule de nouveau.

Sous son masque, l'Aigle rouvrit les yeux et fut subjugué par le changement de ceux de la cadette de Milo. Ses prunelles n'avaient plus rien d'insensible et de serein. Ils étaient devenus ardents et polaire, paradoxe angoissant. Un frisson d'anxiété la traversa sous l'intensité brûlante des yeux bleus sombres. Sa capuche s'était retiré sous le mouvement si rapide qu'elle ne l'avait vu venir et ni pu anticiper, dévoilant sa chevelure aussi noir que du charbon qui cascadait en boucle jusqu'au milieu de son dos, et entourait son visage de quelques mèches lisse.

Pour le très peu de fois où qu'elle avait aperçu le Chevalier du Scorpion de loin, elle pouvait dire que la fratrie se ressemblait beaucoup physiquement. La poigne d'Abigaël se resserra autour de son cou, coupant peu à peu sa respiration et brisant sa contemplation.

\- Ne parles jamais de c'que tu sais pas. Siffla Abigaël, plissant les yeux. Jamais, je ne les manipulerais.

\- Pour… Pourquoi… Alors… ? Balbutia Marine, décidé à avoir la vérité. Ils… Vous aurez… Écoutez. Continua l'Aigle avec plus de difficulté.

Abigaël relâcha la plus jeune en sentant son pouls ralentir trop vite et devenir trop lent. Marine posa un genou à terre et inspira bruyamment pour reprendre son souffle, la faisant tousser tout en se frottant le cou, où qu'elle avait l'impression de toujours sentir les doigts de la plus jeune sur sa peau. La cadette de Milo fixa l'Aigle d'un air froid et implacable, alors que l'Argent se releva difficilement avec l'aide du mur.

\- Chacun a ses raisons pour les actes qu'ils ont commis. Débuta Abigaël en se retournant, faisant lever les yeux de Marine. Je ne regretterais jamais les miens, ni les décisions que j'ai prise.

\- Mais…

\- Fin de la discussion. Conclut Abigaël en replaçant sa capuche, cachant de nouveau son visage. J'ai plus rien à faire au Sanctuaire. Déclara-t-elle en se dirigeant à la porte sans un regard pour la rousse, elle s'arrêta soudain avec la main sur la poignet. Et si tu racontes à qui que ce soit que je suis en vie, alors tu le regretteras amèrement. Menaça la cadette Scorpion avant de sortir de la bâtisse.

Abigaël se stoppa net lorsqu'elle fit face à une vingtaine de gardes. C'était probablement sa brève augmentation de cosmos à cause de cette gamine de Marine. Elle s'était laissée emporter face à la plus jeune et son jugement. Abigaël regarda chacun des gardes et au vu de leurs positions en mode combat, elle n'avait pas si augmenté son énergie et ils n'avaient pas pu saisir que son niveau leur était bien plus supérieur, elle retint un soupir. Elle s'en occuperait rapidement et quitterait le Sanctuaire. Elle n'était pas naïve. Si de simple garde avaient pu la ressentir, ils n'étaient probablement pas les seuls. Elle ne pouvait se permettre d'en croiser un qui l'aurait détecté et aurait forcément reconnu son cosmos, aussi faible avait-il été perçu.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

De l'eau claire et pure à perte de vue. Des vagues plus ou moins importantes se dessinaient parfaitement dans cette immensité bleutée. Des dauphins en groupe bondissaient hors de ce flot magnifiquement immaculé de toute pollution, de déchet et autre chose qui faisait souffrir ces plantes et animaux y vivant. Un sourire aux lèvres et des yeux brillant d'émerveillement ne pouvaient se détacher de ce spectacle si splendide.

Il n'avait connu rien d'autre que les durs entraînements et la souffrance, la difficulté à vivre dans son lieu d'entraînement pendant ses 6 dernières années. Son Nii-chan le grondait souvent à cause de sa fascination pour chaque chose qu'il n'avait pu profiter étant enfant, mais cela lui était égal, il était ainsi et pas autrement. Il perdit son sourire en pensant à son aîné qui n'était pas avec eux… Avec lui. Cependant, il le savait et le sentait. Ikki viendrait, il venait toujours.

Soudain, un pressentiment. Le Chevalier se leva brusquement et posa sa main sur son cœur, faisant sursauter ses amis à ses côtés. Quelle était cette sensation ? Ce sentiment qui lui semblait si proche et si lointain en même temps ? La dernière fois c'était quand… Depuis quand justement ?

\- Shun ? Ça va ? Demanda le blond à ses côtés, surprenant le dit Shun.

\- Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas Hyoga. Se reprit-il avec un sourire rassurant en regardant son compagnon. Je suis juste un peu inquiet par rapport à cette histoire.

\- Toi non plus, t'inquiète pas ! Intervient le Saint de Pégase en se retournant à genou sur son siège et croisa ses coudes sur le dossier, faisant face à ses amis. On stoppera ce Grand Pope et tout rentrera dans l'ordre ! Certifia Seiya avec un sourire de vainqueur et de détermination.

\- Il n'y a que cela qui te tracasse, Shun ? Interrogea la réincarnation d'Athéna en voyant le regard d'Andromède se faire vide en fixant l'Océan.

\- Oui, oui. Assura-il avec un sourire en la regardant. Et peut-être aussi celui qui se fait passer pour le Pope.

Un silence s'ensuivit à la raison de l'inquiétude de leur ami, chacun dans leurs pensées sauf Seiya qui s'endormit à peine bien réinstallé sur son siège. Shun se rassit et plongea de nouveau ses yeux émeraude sur l'Océan. Ils avaient encore 4 bonnes heures de vol avant d'arriver au Sanctuaire et le début de cette bataille, qui s'annonçait ardue et pénible.

De par sa nature, Shun espérait sincèrement que les Saint d'Or comprendraient et qu'ils pourraient éviter de se battre, comme Aiolia du Lion avait compris, avait accepté durement la vérité, la triste et amer réalité. Andromède n'avait plus envie de subir encore des pertes et de voir souffrir quiconque près de lui.

Sa main se posa de nouveau à l'emplacement de son cœur. Il observa un instant les présents dans l'avion, était-il le seul qui l'avait ressenti ? Comment ? Pourquoi cet impression de mal être au fond de lui ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à mettre un nom sur ce sentiment ?

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

\- Mission accompli, Grand-Pope. Informa avec suffisance le Chevalier d'Or du Scorpion, posté sur un genou avec la tête baissé et posé sur sa jambe plié, un bras sur ce dernier et un poing au sol.

\- Aucun survivant sur l'île d'Andromède. Rajouta le Chevalier d'Or du Cancer avec un sourire. Ça n'a pas été très difficile.

\- Pourtant, il y en a un qui a résisté. Ne put s'empêcher de provoquer le Chevalier du Poisson avec un rictus narquois.

\- Les traîtres et menteurs ont la vie dure. Répliqua Deathmask en regardant Aphrodite avec un rictus sarcastique. C'est sûrement pour ça qu't'es pas encore mort. Rajouta mauvaisement l'assassin et plein de sous-entendu, perdant immédiatement son sourire.

\- Cela suffit. Stoppa autoritairement le 'représentant' d'Athéna, voyant que Milo semblait beaucoup trop analyser la conversation qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

Les deux Assassins se calmèrent aussitôt, valait mieux ne pas provoquer leur supérieur, surtout devant leur compagnon d'arme à leurs côtés. Ils auraient le temps d'en discuter plus tard loin des oreilles indiscrète, et une fois que les rebelles seront éliminés une bonne fois pour toute.

\- Je vous prierais de rejoindre vos temples respectifs. Ordonna le Pope. La fausse Athéna m'a prévenu de son arrivé avec les autres rebelles. Rajouta-t-il en anticipant la question que s'apprêtait à poser le Scorpion. C'est hors de question qu'elle continue à prétendre qu'elle soit notre Déesse.

\- Comme s'ils allaient parvenir à franchir les 12 temples. Ricana Aphrodite en se redressant. Ils sont suicidaires, des imbéciles ces Bronzes Saint.

\- J'en connais d'autres, des _imbéciles_. Marmonna instinctivement le Cancer, qui n'échappa aucunement au Poisson qui retint un soupir.

Le Pope fronça les sourcils derrière son masque. La tension entre le Cancer et le Poisson ne lui avait pas échappé dès qu'ils avaient posés un pied dans le Palais. Ces dernières remarques le lui avaient confirmé. Deathmask avait été enchanté de cette mission loin du Sanctuaire, bien qu'elle ne mette pas en valeur ses aptitudes. Alors pourquoi à leur retour, il était si renfrogné et envoyé ces piques à l'intention d'Aphrodite. Menteur ? Traître ? Imbéciles ? C'était impossible qu'il insinue cela pour l'avoir suivi, Deathmask le faisant lui-même de son plein-gré. À moins qu'il faisait référence à…

\- Peut-on faire autre chose pour vous ? Interrogea le Poisson, stoppant les interrogations intérieur de Saga.

\- Vous aviez parlé de cette Chevalier d'Argent, Marine de l'Aigle à surveiller. Rappela Milo.

\- Il semblerait qu'elle ait quitté le Sanctuaire. Leur révéla-t-il. J'ai chargé des Chevaliers d'Argent de s'en occuper.

\- Et le Lion ? Interrogea Deathmask en faisant craquer ses poings, prêt à en découdre.

\- Rien à signaler de ce côté, c'était seulement des rumeurs infondés. Informa le Pope, faisant froncer les sourcils à Aphrodite et soupirer le Cancer, il aurait dû s'en douter. Vous pouvez disposer, maintenant.

\- Bien. Concédèrent les Ors, inclinant la tête en se relevant et ils quittèrent la salle.

Saga poussa un soupir et se détendit à la sortit des plus jeunes. Alors Deathmask était au courant de la vérité. Aphrodite n'avait pu cacher plus longtemps le fait qu' _elle_ était encore en vie. À moins que le Cancer ne lui avait pas vraiment laissé le choix, ce qui ne serait en rien étonnant le connaissant. Aux dernières nouvelles du Poisson, _elle_ était en Floride et n'était en rien décidé à revenir au Sanctuaire.

\- _Ce qui déjouerait tes plans dans le cas contraire. Provoqua son autre lui._

\- Tsk, n'importe quoi. Personne ne peut m'arrêter et surtout pas une gamine. Ricana machiavéliquement Saga.

\- _Mais bien sûr. Répliqua le bon avec sarcasme, faisant plisser les yeux à son autre personnalité. Tu aurais vraiment ordonné son exécution, si elle avait décidé de leur raconter la vérité sur la mort de Shion et d'Aiolos. Et si elle revenait maintenant, tu perdrais ton ascendant sur eux surtout concernant Milo et Camus. Provoqua-t-il._

\- Ferme-là ! Grinça-t-il en serrant les poings. Pourquoi la croiraient-ils alors qu'elle a fui pendant 13 ans ?! Surtout si elle savait qu'Aiolos n'était pas un traître ?! Elle s'est faite passé pour morte, ça ne saurait qu'un mensonge de plus de sa part. Ricana-t-il. Oh oui, jamais ils ne la croiront !

\- _Tu les sous-estime beaucoup trop mon pauvre. C'est ce qui causera ta perte !_

\- Je veux plus t'entendre ! Cracha le faux pope en enfermant de nouveau son autre lui au fin fond de son esprit.

S'ils croyaient vraiment qu'il laisserait quiconque se mettre en travers de sa route, ils se trompaient tous lourdement. Ni son autre _lui_ , ni Abigaël, ni ces satanés Bronze et encore moins cette maudite réincarnation d'Athéna ne l'arrêterait. Il dominerait le monde et rien, ni personne ne pourrait le stopper. Aiolos avait peut-être empêché la mort d'Athéna, mais il n'était maintenant plus qu'un cadavre. Aiolia avait essayé de le défaire et il était maintenant sous son contrôle. Et si Milo, Camus, où qui que ce soit d'autres se mettaient sur son chemin, il les éliminerait sans hésitation, comme il l'avait fait pour… Pour _lui_. Ce prénom qu'il ne pouvait prononcer, ce prénom qui l'écorchait rien que d'essayer de le penser, ce prénom que portait une personne qui lui avait été cher, tout du moins, à son autre lui avant qu' _il_ ne le trahisse.

Il sortit de ses sombres souvenirs lorsqu'il sentit des présences, bien plus faible et qui disparaissaient rapidement une à une. Subitement, il se leva promptement en plissant les yeux sous son masque. Un cosmos faible mais terriblement hostile et lui étant amèrement reconnaissable lui transperça le corps. Ainsi donc, elle était finalement revenue en Grèce…

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Deathmask, Aphrodite et Milo descendirent les marches dans un silence de plomb. Milo jetait des coups d'œil à ses compagnons d'armes qui faisaient tout pour ne pas croiser leurs regards, cela étant facile parce qu'ils s'étaient stratégiquement placés à chaque côté de lui.

Pourquoi le Cancer et le Poisson semblaient s'en vouloir ? Ou plutôt, pourquoi Deathmask en voulait à Aphrodite ? Les piques envers le Turquoise ne lui avait pas échappé. Ils se connaissaient depuis tant d'année après tout. Il y avait des sous-entendus et des non-dits, ce qui le surprenait. Deathmask n'était pas du genre subtil, et encore moins à se retenir dans ses paroles et tergiverser lorsque quelque chose, ou quelqu'un le contrariait, même devant témoin.

Sans un mot, Aphrodite abandonna ses compagnons dès l'entrée de son Temple. Le Turquoise entra dans son salon où se trouvait des bouquets de rose sur les étagères, qu'elle soit blanche, rouge ou un mélange des deux. Il retira son armure qui se rangea docilement dans sa Pandora Box sur la table basse, prêt d'une tasse de Thé à peine touché.

Il s'affala dans son canapé et posa son regard à la fenêtre. Où avait bien pu partir Abigaël ? Suite à son altercation avec le Cancer sur l'île d'Andromède, il n'avait plus aucune nouvelle de la plus jeune. Dès leur retour au Sanctuaire, Milo, Deathmask et lui-même avaient dû attendre que le Pope soit disponible pour leur rapport, ce qui avait duré deux bonnes heures d'attente. Ce dernier étant en méditation profonde. Le Poisson en avait donc profité pour se rendre de nouveau en Floride à l'aide de sa vitesse de la lumière. Sauf qu'à sa grande déception et un peu d'énervement, Abigaël avait déjà plié bagage, sans une lettre et sans un seul message.

Le Poisson soupira, il savait que cela se finirait ainsi. La cadette de Milo l'avait prévenu que si qui que ce soit savait qu'elle était encore en vie, elle disparaîtrait pour de bon. Un second soupir. Abigaël était l'une des personnes qui ne pouvait pas être retrouvé si elle ne le voulait pas, comme un très bon assassin en était capable. Devait-il tenir Saga au courant ? Il serait probablement furieux de savoir qu'il avait perdu de vue la plus jeune des leurs. Cependant, il ne pourrait rien faire de plus dans l'immédiat, à cause de l'arrivée imminente de cette Saori Kido et de ses Bronzes. Il ne pouvait pas non plus confier cette tâche à qui que ce soit, lui seul – sans compter Deathmask dorénavant – étant au courant qu'elle était toujours vivante.

Aphrodite se redressa en ressentant un cosmos hostile, il était éloigné mais trop proche des maisons Zodiacal. Et si… ? Il secoua la tête. C'était impossible. Jamais, elle ne reviendrait en Grèce, pas après son engagement d'il y a 13 années. Cependant… Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti le sien…

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

\- Et si, tu me disais ce qu'il se passe entre Aphro' et toi ? Questionna le Scorpion en entrant dans le Temple du Verseau.

\- Je n'ai rien à dire du Poisson. Répondit le Cancer en réprimant son agacement.

\- Tu vas pas me la faire à moi. Vous vous êtes encore engueulés ? Ne démorda pas Milo en le regardant avec insistance.

\- Avant d'te mêler d'mes affaires, occupe-toi des tiennes. Répliqua Deathmask en plissant les yeux.

Milo fronça les sourcils, puis regarda de nouveau devant lui et se stoppa net devant le Chevalier qui leur faisait face. Saint d'Or du Verseau, Camus. Le Cancer ne prit pas la peine de s'arrêter et continua sa marche.

\- Verseau. Salua-t-il sans aucune sympathie.

\- Deathmask du Cancer. Reçut tout aussi 'aimablement' le nouvel arrivant.

L'Assassin quitta le temple après ses froides salutations, laissant les deux compagnons d'armes.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Deathmask maudissait ce Chevalier froid et insensible, qu'il n'avait jamais pu supporter du plus loin qu'il se souvenait. Camus du Verseau. Les seuls qui avaient su être capable de percer cette carapace de rigidité était la Fratrie Scorpion. Le Verseau cachait trop bien son jeu. Timide et insensible ? Son cul ouais. L'écarlate ne l'était en aucun cas lorsqu'il lui sautait dessus pour une remarque mal placé. Et c'était lui le plus imperturbable des Ors ? La bonne blague. Ces êtres inférieurs ne les connaissaient en rien et ils osaient juger ? Des gamins et des ignorants tout autant qu'ils étaient. Sans aucun sentiment ? Deathmask jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule en direction de la onzième maison.

\- _Mais bien sûr. Pensa-t-il avec ironie._

Le gardien de la quatrième maison rentra dans le dixième Temple, dissimulant celui d'Aquarius de sa vue. Certes, le Verseau ne les montrait plus autant que lorsqu'il était gamin, mais il était persuadé qu'il y avait toujours ce fond d'impulsivité chez l'écarlate. Mais bon, lui, tout ce qui l'intéressait c'était les tueries et rien d'autres.

Enfin, rien d'autres sauf la vérité concernant un certain arachnide. Pourquoi la Poiscaille ne lui avait rien dit pendant toutes ses années ? Et pourquoi Abigaël n'était pas revenue ? Pourquoi se faire passer pour morte ? Où était-elle maintenant ? La sœur de Milo avait beau détester ce qui était arrivé à Aiolos et Shion, elle n'avait pas pour autant révéler ce qui s'était réellement produit. Milo aurait tout bonnement pété une durite et Aiolia serait mort depuis bien longtemps.

Pourquoi Saga n'avait pas ordonné son exécution ? L'avait-il ordonné et Aphrodite ne s'y était pas résolu et lui avait désobéi ? Était-il seulement au courant ? C'était fort probable, rien ne pouvait lui être caché. Toutes ses questions lui filaient la migraine, toutes ses questions si sans sens les unes que les autres, incohérentes avec les réponses qu'il pourrait se trouver.

Le Cancer ne put empêcher un grognement de frustration franchir ses lèvres, tout en entrant dans le Temple de la Vierge. Il n'était pas du genre à se poser des questions, mais c'était différent à cet instant. C'était quelque chose qui le concernait, l'un des seuls qui savaient ce qu'il s'était véritablement passé en coulisse.

Il se stoppa net à peine devant la maison du Lion. Regardant les collines qui bordaient les maisons Zodiacal, il plissa les yeux. Il pourrait reconnaître ce cosmos entre mille, bien qu'il soit faible et qu'il peut rendre proie au doute. Avec Milo et Aiolia, c'était l'un des rares avec qui elle s'entraînait le plus souvent. Ainsi donc, elle était revenue… ?

Deathmask rebroussa chemin et se dirigea vers les collines autour des Temples. Sans aucune peine, il sauta avec agilité et arriva au sommet de la plus haute. Pourquoi il s'emmerdait alors qu'il pouvait demander directement des informations à la source ? Tant pis pour la protection de sa maison. De toute manière, ils ne passeront jamais les trois premiers temples.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Aucun ne prit la parole. Aucun n'osait vraiment briser le silence des lieux. Se contentant de s'observer intensément. Camus du Verseau n'avait pas changé physiquement, à l'exception de son visage avec encore moins d'émotion que dans le passé et qu'il avait grandi et prit en musculature, comme eux tous. Des cheveux de couleur de feu qui contrastaient avec ses yeux bleus glaciales. Cet air figé, impénétrable et insondable. Leur rencontre lui restait gravé dans sa mémoire.

Le Verseau l'observait tout autant. Il lui semblait bien loin le petit garçon bavard et souriant de l'époque. Ses cheveux blonds qu'il avait troqués pour un bleu marin profond, pour quelle raison ? Il ne saurait le dire. Ses yeux plus clairs que sa chevelure sauvage, qui le rendait plus mature qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. 6 années laissés des traces, mais n'effaçait en rien les souvenirs.

* * *

 **Flash-back :**

Deux corps âgés respectivement de 5 et 8 ans se confrontèrent. À la puissance de leur cosmos, ils se firent repousser mutuellement à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre, sous les yeux curieux et intéressés des adultes qui assistèrent au combat dans les arènes. Les deux jeunes combattants reprirent leurs respirations, sourirent provocateurs aux lèvres et yeux brillant de défi.

Cela faisait déjà une bonne vingtaine de minutes qu'ils s'affrontaient et aucun n'avait pris vraiment le dessus sur l'autre. Malgré la chaleur avoisinant les plus de 40°, les deux jeunes combattants ne lâcheraient rien sans un vainqueur. C'était amusant d'avoir quelques contraintes finalement, c'était constructif pour leurs capacités respectifs.

\- Elle est vraiment prometteuse la p'tite Abigaël. Sourit l'ancien chevalier d'Or du Taureau, Almério, alors que celle-ci se jeta sur son adversaire.

\- En effet. Admit son homologue du Sagittaire avec un sourire enjoué. Malgré les contraintes qu'on leur a imposées, ils se défendent sans problème.

\- Elle a encore besoin de faire des progrès. Grinça une troisième voix derrière les deux Ors, qui les firent se retourner sur Adras, Saint d'Or du Scorpion qui s'assit dans un tintement métallique du à son armure.

\- Abigaël n'a que 5 ans, chacun d'eux a encore besoin de se perfectionner. Objecta le nouvel arrivant. Même un Chevalier comme Deathmask peut toujours faire des progrès.

\- C'est pas en lui trouvant des excuses qu'elle va s'améliorer Saga. Répliqua derechef le Scorpion en plissant les yeux et croisant les bras.

\- Et ce n'est pas en étant si sévère qu'Abigaël va commencer à t'obéir. Provoqua malicieusement l'être identique en tout point audit Saga, en arrivant à ses côtés avec un rictus narquois et suffisant.

\- Je t'ai rien demandé Kanon. Siffla Adras, ce qui déclencha une légère tension autour d'eux dans les tribunes. Les deux n'ayant jamais pu se supporter.

\- Pourtant, il a raison. Ricana l'ancien Saint d'Or du Cancer en regardant son arachnide de Collègue, qui plissa les yeux en le regardant en signe d'avertissement. Plus tu seras sévère et surtout, voudra la contrôler, plus elle fera tout pour te mettre hors de toi. Ajouta-t-il un brin moqueur.

\- Et depuis quand tu t'improvises psychologue, toi ?! Grogna Adras, prêt à se jeter sur le Crabe qui répliqua immédiatement, comme toujours.

Les plus âgés des Chevaliers ne firent pas attention aux pairs d'yeux qui les fixaient avec amusement. Leurs aînés pouvaient se montrer vachement drôles quand il le voulait, surtout à leur insu. Ils ne se moqueraient pas ouvertement, mais ils n'en pensaient pas moins cela dit. Ils reportèrent ensuite leurs attentions sur l'entraînement Cancer/Scorpion.

Abigaël évita agilement un coup du plus âgé et réussi à le frapper à l'estomac. Deathmask se reprit rapidement, il évita un second coup de la noiraude et lui administra un coup de poing à la mâchoire. Le gardien de la quatrième maison s'abaissa au sol, posa une main à terre et tourna sur lui-même pour lui faire un ferme croche-pied, la déséquilibrant et la faisant tomber sur le dos dans un sifflement de douleur. Le Cancer se plaça immédiatement à califourchon sur Abigaël et lui bloqua sur-le-champ mains et jambes, empêchant le moindre mouvement de sa part malgré ses nombreuses tentatives.

\- On dirait que j'ai gagné. Ricana Deathmask avec un sourire victorieux.

\- Ouais, ça va. Grommela la plus jeune en détournant la tête, renfrognée.

Le Cancer se releva dans un rire de conquérant, suivit d'Abigaël grâce à l'aide de Deathmask. Elle soupira puis grimaça avec un grincement de dent au pic de douleur à sa mâchoire et sa nuque, qu'elle fit craquer ainsi que ses doigts. C'était au moins, sa quinzième défaite contre… Aucune victoire. Un match nul s'était déjà produit... Qu'une seule fois… Cela l'agaçait prodigieusement mais au moins, elle avait une bonne motivation pour s'entraîner encore plus. Mais pas que celle-ci, Abigaël jeta un regard à la tribune et sur une personne en particulier.

Elle ferait ravaler à Kanon son maudit sourire constamment narquois plaqué sur son visage, comme celui d'à l'instant pour la narguer. Elle allait lui démontrer qu'elle n'était pas qu'une simple gamine. Elle arriverait coûte que coûte à lui renvoyer sa _Galaxian Explosion_ à la figure et le cadet Gémini fera beaucoup moins le malin après sa défaite. Deathmask était le demi-boss qu'elle s'était juré de battre autant de fois qu'il l'avait mise au tapis, avant d'affronter son 'ennemi' final, Kanon le cadet des Jumeaux.

Soudainement, tous les regards se dirigèrent vers l'entrée de l'Arène, reconnaissant un cosmos familièrement Glaciale. Gabriel, Saint d'Or du Verseau était de retour au Sanctuaire. Et il n'était pas seul apparemment. Le Verseau jeta un coup d'œil au présent mais ne s'arrêta pas et continua sa marche en direction des Maisons Zodiacal et probablement, le Palais du Pope Shion.

Les entraînements continuèrent encore quelques bonnes heures avant que la trop grande fatigue ne les rattrape, oubliant presque le retour de l'un des leurs. Après s'être douché et s'être restauré avec leur Maître, Abigaël partit se reposer alors que Milo fit le mur en prenant garde à bien dissimuler son cosmos. Il prit ensuite la direction du Cap Sounion. L'endroit où qu'il se rendait pour se vider la tête. Oublier la sévérité et la méchanceté dont pouvait faire preuve son Maître. Redevenant l'enfant qu'il était, sans penser à ses obligations en tant que futur Chevalier.

Milo ferma les yeux en marchant. Il sourit au léger vent très agréable qui caressait chaleureusement sa peau hâlé par les rayons du Soleil de Grèce. L'odeur de la mer lui chatouilla les narines et il se mit à trottiner puis à courir, cheveux virevoltant au rythme de cette course paisible et réparatrice. Emporté par la brise, il avait l'impression de voler et de s'évader. Il adorait le Sanctuaire, contrairement à sa cadette qui aimerait quitter ce lieu et voyager, ce qu'elle aurait probablement fait s'il n'avait pas été là, le faisant parfois culpabilisait sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

L'élève d'Adras arriva enfin en haut de la colline du Cap Sounion. Ses yeux bleus resplendirent au reflet de la lune sur l'Océan qui entourait la Grèce. Il avait cette image que le ciel se trouvait dans l'eau, pourrait le toucher du bout des doigts. L'agréable excitation qu'il pourrait toucher les étoiles rien qu'en y plongeant. Il n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié la mer, mais il comprenait mieux la fascination qu'éprouver sa jeune sœur en l'observant. L'Océan était tout bonnement magnifique baigné dans la lueur de la lune, calme et paisible. Voilà comment il se sentait en le détaillant.

Soudain, un léger bruissement de mouvement dans son dos le fit se retourner, tout en se parant au combat. Milo tendit l'oreille mais plus aucun son ne retentit dans le silence apaisant de la nuit, sauf celui des flots dans son dos et des vagues qui s'échouait contre la falaise sur laquelle il se trouvait. Il fronça les sourcils, puis au bout de quelques secondes, de nouveau ce son qui ressemblait à celui d'une… Page qui se tourne ? Le futur Chevalier refit quelques pas en sens inverse de son tableau marin, sur ses gardes et prêt à bondir si cela était nécessaire. Un mouvement au pied d'un arbre attira son regard, il plissa les yeux et s'approcha à pas de loup du chêne avec prudence. Il leva un sourcil en apercevant une silhouette assis tranquillement avec un livre dans les mains, et qui bien étant éclairé par le croissant de lune, il ne pouvait apercevoir le visage du lecteur, étant encore trop éloigné.

Milo s'avança tout en restant discret et silencieux. Bien que le Sanctuaire n'avait été attaqué depuis des décennies, il se devait de rester prudent, surtout qu'il n'avait aucun droit de se trouvait en dehors des limites à cette heure-ci, n'étant pas encore un véritable Saint d'Athéna.

Le petit blond se reprit en entendant une nouvelle page se tourner. Il ne ressentit aucun cosmos venant de l'inconnu, ni de ressentiment ou quoi que ce soit d'autres. Il s'avança encore et lorsqu'il fut à bonne distance, il leva les sourcils de surprise. C'était un garçon qui devait être du même âge que lui. Une chevelure aussi longue que les siens, voire peut-être un peu moins et qui encadrait son visage. Milo s'approcha de nouveau. Un visage ayant encore un peu de ses rondeurs d'enfant. Un air sérieux et concentré sur sa lecture, qui lui semblait si passionnante. Il put enfin distinguer la couleur de ses cheveux qui étaient de couleur rouge feu. Il resta un petit moment à observer le garçonnet adossé à l'arbre. Étrangement, il n'avait aucune envie de déranger l'écarlate dans sa lecture. Il avait juste l'envie de rester à l'observer tant qu'il ne l'avait remarqué. Il était si… Captivant et une aura de Mystère planait autour de sa personne. Puis…

\- C'est interdit d'être ici. Ne put retenir plus longtemps Milo.

Son vis-à-vis émit seulement un très, très léger mouvement de sursaut. Si le futur Scorpion n'avait pas guetté avec attention ses réactions, il ne l'aurait probablement pas perçu. L'inconnu se tourna vers lui, sourcil froncés et l'observa un moment. Un long moment… Un très long moment… Trop long moment… Ce qui commença à irriter Milo.

\- Hey, tu m'as écouté ?! Grinça le blond, démontrant son sang chaud.

L'inconnu écarlate continua à le fixer en silence, puis il inclina la tête sur le côté, toujours avec les sourcils froncés. Milo serra les poings, le prenait-il pour un idiot ? Milo n'était pas quelqu'un qu'on pouvait appeler de patient. Il n'était ni Aiolos, ni Saga, et encore moins Shion. Il détestait qu'on ne lui réponde pas lorsqu'il posait une question.

\- T'es sourd ou quoi ? T'peux répondre quand on t'parle, non ? Siffla-t-il, yeux dangereusement plissés.

Le garçonnet poussa un soupir en détournant ses yeux d'un bleu océan profond, qui fit serrer les dents au petit Grec. Le nouveau referma son livre. Le Scorpion s'apprêtait à s'énerver franchement lorsque ses yeux furent attirés par le titre de l'ouvrage, qu'il pouvait enfin voir et lire. Du moins, tenter d'y parvenir. Milo fronça les sourcils. Ce bouquin n'était pas un ouvrage Grec, cela voudrait dire que…

\- En fait, t'as pas compris un mot de c'que j't'ai dit ? Soupira Milo, plus pour lui-même que pour son homologue. C'est quelle langue ton bouquin ? S'interrogea le petit blondinet.

Sans réfléchir, Milo s'accroupit près de l'écarlate et se pencha pour essayer de comprendre la langue inscrite sur l'œuvre. Le Grec avait calmé son agacement qui avait menacé d'exploser. C'était pas de la faute de son vis-à-vis s'il n'avait pas compris ce qu'il lui disait. Il regrettait de s'être emporté ainsi.

L'inconnu eut un sursaut de recul au mouvement brusque et cette proximité si soudaine avec le petit Blond. C'était la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé au Sanctuaire que quelqu'un l'approchait, ce qui ne l'avait aucunement dérangé au final. Il n'avait jamais été très proche des autres, préférant rester à l'écart de tout contact humain. La solitude lui allait très bien à lui. Et au vu de ce que lui avait appris Gabriel, cela sera le principe de son entraînement au service d'Athéna. Ce qui ne le dérangeait outre mesure. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire d'autres alors qu'il avait perdu sa famille ?

Le Grec à ses côtés continuait de déchiffrer la couverture de son livre avec les sourcils froncés, puis il soupira profondément en n'y parvenant pas. Il avait eu l'air très agacé qu'il ne le comprenne pas, mais qu'est-ce qu'il y pouvait ? Il était Français, lui. Pas Grec ou Japonais. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment une chance alors que la plupart des Habitants du Sanctuaire parlaient l'un et l'autre. Il n'aimait pas être proche des autres, mais il détestait tout de même de ne pas comprendre lorsqu'on lui parlait, même si cela n'était en aucun cas intéressant.

L'écarlate stoppa ses pensées pour observer son homologue du coin de l'œil. Ses cheveux blond comme les blés reluisaient d'une magnifique lueur blanche au rayon de la lune, ses mèches claires s'agitaient doucement autour de son visage d'enfant, rythmaient par la douce brise nocturne. Ses yeux bleus ciel ne lâchaient pas la couverture, puis un nouveau soupir franchi les lèvres fines du Grec.

\- Sérieux, si t'm'aides pas, j'vais pas pouvoir t'aider. Soupira le Scorpion en se grattant l'arrière de la nuque.

\- Camus. S'éleva la voix de son interlocuteur en un murmure, tout en détournant son regard océan.

\- Hein ? Sursauta Milo qui ne s'attendait plus à ce qu'il s'exprime, il regarda le nouvel apprenti.

\- _Je m'appelle_ Camus. Répéta l'écarlate en articulant un peu plus sur son prénom.

\- J'ai juste compris, Camus. Rigola nerveusement le blond. Camus haussa un sourcil d'incompréhension en posant son regard bleu océan sur son vis-à-vis. Laisse tomber. Soupira-t-il. Moi, c'est…

\- Milo-nii-chan ! Le coupa une voix assez mécontente dans sa propre présentation, faisant sursauter les deux 'compagnons de fugue'.

Le blond releva le regard en direction de cette voix qu'il connaissait si bien, pour voir sa cadette arriver près d'eux d'un pas rapide. Milo aperçut Camus se tendre du coin de l'œil à l'arrivée soudaine de sa petite sœur. Celle-ci se stoppa devant eux et fronça dangereusement les sourcils en avisant l'enfant à côté de son aîné, qui soutint son regard.

\- T'es celui qui est arrivé avec Gabriel ? Questionna Abigaël sans préambule, ou plutôt agressa du point de vu des deux plus âgés.

\- Il te comprend pas, Gël. Intervient Milo en se relevant. J'ai essayé mais quedal, je sais juste qu'il s'appelle Camus. Informa-t-il.

Le dit Camus ne dit rien et observa la plus jeune, qui le fixa en retour sous les yeux d'appréhension de l'aîné Scorpion. Elle ne ressemblait pas vraiment à Milo, c'était même tout le contraire. Chevelure ébène comme les ténèbres, prunelles bleues beaucoup plus foncées que ceux de Milo, tirant presque sur le noir si cela était vraiment possible. Cheveux qui cascadaient en belle boucle sombre dans son dos, qui descendaient jusqu'à ses omoplates, des mèches lisse autour de son visage qui dissimulait presque ses yeux, c'était bien la seule chose de presque semblable. Leurs chevelures leur donnaient l'air tout aussi sauvage et indomptable l'un que l'autre.

Leurs expressions dépeignaient encore plus cette opposition. L'aîné semblait plus sociable et empathique, contrairement à la cadette qui le regardait avec attention et méfiance. Ses yeux ne trahissaient aucune peur et aucun doute non plus. Ils transpiraient d'assurance et de détermination. Son corps raidit lui prouvait qu'elle était déjà prête à lui sauter à la gorge aux moindres gestes suspects de sa part. Bien qu'elle soit visiblement plus jeune qu'eux, ses yeux lui disaient clairement qu'elle le tuerait s'il osait quoi que ce soit. C'était donc cela, les Saints d'Athéna que Gabriel lui avait décrit.

Camus fut le premier à détourner le regard. Il se releva et Abigaël remarqua le livre dans sa main, puis le titre. Une œuvre qu'elle avait déjà pu bouquiner.

\- _Tu es Français ?_ Interrogea la noiraude dans la langue de Molière, la curiosité prenant directement le pas sur la méfiance, étonnant Milo et sursauter Camus.

\- _En effet._ _Je ne savais pas que l'un de vous parliez ma langue natale._ Avoua l'écarlate, cachant sa surprise.

\- _J'ai étudié avec Gabriel, j'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre mais il m'a donné quelques livres pour m'aider à m'entraîner, dont celui-là qui est un de mes préférés._ Informa la plus jeune avec un sourire nostalgique et les yeux brillants. _Mais si tu pouvais éviter de le dire à mon Maître Adras, ça m'arrangerait. Soupira la plus jeune._

\- _Très bien._ Accorda Camus avec un discret sourire en coin. _Je viens d'arriver, alors je n'ai pas encore eu le temps d'apprendre le Grec ou le Japonais. Je m'excuse auprès de Milo._

\- _T'inquiète, il s'en remettra. Balaya Abigaël en rejetant sa main en arrière pour appuyer ses paroles. Je comprends, mais t'y peux rien de toute façon. C'est pas si compliqué, c'est chiant mais c'est pas compliqué._

Milo tapa du pied en regardant tour à tour Abigaël, puis Camus. Qu'est-ce qu'il détestait ne pas comprendre une conversation dont il était témoin. Il détestait encore plus d'être ignoré… Comme à l'instant. C'était d'ailleurs assez surprenant de voir comment Abigaël avait changé d'attitude devant l'écarlate. Cela ne lui arrivait jamais aussi rapidement. Il se souvenait parfaitement de leur rencontre avec Saga et Shion, il y avait un an de cela. Ces derniers étaient pourtant bien loin de dégager des auras menaçante et dangereuse. Enfin, quand Shion n'était pas hors de lui. Valait mieux éviter l'ancien Bélier dans ces cas-là, sauf si on n'avait pas d'instinct de survie ou que l'on était suicidaire, il en avait amèrement fait les frais, il n'y a pas si longtemps. Le seul qui n'avait plus ou moins pas vraiment subi sa méfiance avait été Aiolos, celui qui les avait ramenés au Sanctuaire après les avoir trouvé près de leur ancienne maison, qui avait été dévorée par les flammes.

\- J'ai comme l'impression que vous m'avez oublié, là ! Se fit soudainement remarquer Milo en croisant les bras, une mine boudeuse au visage, faisant rouler des yeux à sa cadette avec amusement. Vous vous êtes dit quoi ? Questionna-t-il ensuite.

\- Présentation. Il vient de France, il n'a pas encore appris le Grec ou le Japonais, n'étant arrivé qu'aujourd'hui.

\- Depuis quand tu sais le parler toi, le Français ?

\- Et depuis quand tu 'fugues' ? Retourna la cadette en reprenant une mine mécontente.

\- Bon en tout cas, on devrait rentrer avant de se faire chopper. Évita le blond, Abigaël fit la traduction à Camus, qui haussa simplement les épaules.

Un point partout. Balle de match. La Fratrie Scorpion n'irait pas plus loin dans les reproches mutuelles. Chacun savait qu'ils avaient tort sur les sujets abordaient, selon les points de vues. Les chevaliers qui n'étaient pas de rang d'Or ne pouvaient se déplacer comme bon leur semblait dans le Sanctuaire, ou les alentours jusqu'à certaines heures sauf sous ordres du Grand Pope. Et sans bonnes raisons, ils pouvaient être condamnés pour insubordination et désobéissance. Heureusement pour lui, rare était les Chevaliers qui remplaçaient de simple garde à ses heure-ci, mais l'on était jamais trop prudent des changements qui pouvaient subvenir.

Adras serait furieux s'il apprenait qu'il était sorti en pleine nuit pour se rendre près du Cap Sounion, sans aucune autorisation et sans prévenir. Il serait tout aussi colère s'il apprenait qu'Abigaël avait appris le Français avec Gabriel du Verseau, et qu'il n'avait pas été mis au courant. Ça serait bien son genre d'avoir dissimulé ce détail au Saint de la Glace. Cela dit, c'était hors de question qu'Adras s'en prenne aussi à sa cadette, donc ils garderaient mutuellement leur petit jardin secret.

Suite à cette rencontre qui marquera une belle amitié, les apprentis Saint d'Or rentrèrent chacun dans leurs temples respectifs avec prudence et discrétion.

 **Fin Flash-back.**

* * *

Milo et Camus sortirent du souvenir de leur rencontre. Voyant leur regard respectif, ils surent qu'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde. Ils se souvinrent que le lendemain, tout était redevenu plus ou moins comme avant. Si Abigaël n'avait pas pris en compte la distance de l'écarlate, absorbée par son envie de mettre au tapis Deathmask et un certain Cadet, dont il n'arrivait plus à penser le nom suite à sa mort... Milo, lui, avait décidé qu'il deviendrait son ami, vite suivit par sa cadette.

La barrière de la langue ayant été un parfait moyen pour le rapprochement, de son point du vu… Et en théorie. Car malgré ses efforts, il avait sous-estimé l'envie de Camus de ne pas se mêler plus aux autres et de faire honneur à la réputation des Chevaliers de Glace. Ainsi qu'Adras qui ne l'avait pas lâché pour ses entraînements pour l'obtention de l'armure du Scorpion. Mais ses efforts avaient payés et après quelques mois, il avait réussi à se faire une place auprès du froid Chevalier du Verseau, devenant inséparables. Et l'incident qui s'était produit avec sa cadette, les avait davantage rapprochés.

Puis, les événements s'était enchaîné et tout avait basculé… La traîtrise d'Aiolos, la disparition des Gémeaux ainsi que la mort de sa jeune sœur quelques mois après, les avaient éloignés de nouveau sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent vraiment compte. Qui du Verseau ou du Scorpion avaient commencé les pas à reculons ? Il ne pourrait le dire et Camus en face de lui, ne saurait le dire non plus, il en était presque certain.

\- Camus. Salua le Scorpion, sortant de ses sombres pensées et souvenirs qui le rendaient toujours aussi maussade.

\- Bonjour Milo. Retourna l'écarlate.

\- J'aurais dû me douter que t'serais revenu à cause de ses rebelles.

\- En effet.

\- Toujours aussi causant. Ironisa Milo dans un soupir.

Le Scorpion reprit lentement sa marche et Camus se tendit lorsque le bleu se stoppa à ses côtés. Un léger silence se répéta, encore plus pesant. Chacun prenant conscience de la présence de l'autre depuis tant d'année passée. 6 ans qu'ils ne s'étaient côtoyés, ni avait été si proche depuis la mort d'Aiolos.

Camus savait qu'il ne devait ressentir cela pour son compère, mais la présence du Scorpion lui avait manqué. Son premier véritable ami. Son meilleur ami. Ses qualités et ses défauts. Ses grands sourires chaleureux, joviales et espiègle. Ses blagues plus que douteuses. Sa complicité avec Aiolia et Deathmask qui se faisaient souvent sévèrement punir à la suite de quelques bêtises. Ses entrées chez lui à l'improviste à n'importe quel moment. Ses emportements lorsque quelque chose ou quelqu'un le contrariait. La possessivité dont il pouvait faire preuve à son égard, sauf quand c'était _elle_ à ses côtés.

Un sourire amer intérieur. Gabriel le savait, l'avait toujours su. Dès que cela concernait Milo, il ne pouvait entièrement refouler ses émotions. Il ne pouvait pas faire complètement semblant avec le Scorpion, qui malencontreusement pour lui, l'arachnide parvenait à lire en lui. C'est aussi pour cette raison qu'il avait eu besoin de s'éloigner de ce lieu qui était source de joies, peines et souffrance. De refouler ses sombres souvenirs et de penser à autre chose que les nombreuses disparitions qu'il avait vécues.

Il avait affectionné ses années loin du Sanctuaire et plus encore de retrouver sa chère Sibérie Orientale. Loin de la chaleur étouffante de Grèce et de cette lourde atmosphère depuis _ses_ événements tragique. Il avait pu entraîner des élèves très prometteurs, bien que l'un deux faisaient partie des rebelles dorénavant. Il n'avait en rien regretté de l'avoir entraîné.

Le Verseau jeta un coup d'œil à son compagnon d'arme qui n'avait esquissé aucun geste, ni paroles. Il aurait dû revenir quelques jours plus tard pour encore profiter de l'apaisement que lui procuraient les glaciers. Cependant, un courrier du Grand Pope l'avait sommé de revenir en raison de l'arrivée imminente des rebelles au Sanctuaire. Hyoga de la Constellation du Cygne serait présent.

\- Il ne passera jamais les premières maisons. S'éleva la voix sèche du Scorpion, comme si ce dernier avait lu dans ses pensées. Tu es prêt à le voir se faire se tuer ?

\- C'est un rebelle, il n'aura que ce qu'il mérite. Rétorqua-t-il en haussant les épaules en prenant la direction de ses appartements privés.

\- Tu as changé, _Cam'_. Lui dit Milo en se retournant, faisant stopper le Verseau.

\- On a tous changé. Rétorqua l'écarlate d'une voix sans émotion. Je ne suis pas le premier à l'évidence.

\- T'insinue quoi là ? ''Demanda'' froidement le Scorpion en plissant les yeux.

Camus ne répondit rien et rentra dans ses appartements. Milo serra les poings en suivant des yeux son meilleur ami. Cela était ainsi avec le Français depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, il fuyait toujours après des sous-entendus d'où il n'allait pas au bout. Il se faisait violence pour ne pas le suivre pour lui demander des explications, comme il l'aurait fait dans le passé. Lui sommer de mettre des mots sur ce qu'ils sous-entendaient, même s'il avait parfaitement compris les dires de son ami.

Ils avaient tous changé, il le concevait. Les Saint d'Athéna – à l'exception de Shion et de Dohko – avaient vécu dans l'ignorance d'à quoi pouvait ressembler des batailles, n'avaient eu à ressentir les pertes lors d'une guerre, connus des ennemis qui pouvaient venir de n'importe où. La dure réalité les avait très vite rattrapés, plus rapidement que tous ne l'auraient cru. Comment rester le même après les drames d'il y a treize années plus tôt ?

Se faire trahir par un être qu'on avait considéré comme un grand-frère, et perdre la seule famille qu'on avait. Qui ne changerait pas après cela ? Comment faire confiance aux autres si même les modèles de vertu étaient des renégats ? _Elle_ avait raison finalement, on ne devait pas donner sa confiance aussi facilement. La méfiance était ce qui permettait de ne pas souffrir et de se protéger, de pouvoir protéger ceux à qui on tenait vraiment. Il avait sinistrement compris qu'il valait mieux avoir des regrets pour quelqu'un qu'on avait jugé comme un potentiel ennemi, alors que c'était tout le contraire. Que des regrets pour avoir fait confiance aveuglément à une personne qui vous a poignardé dans le dos, sans une once de remords, qui avait été un simulateur depuis le commencement.

Milo comprenait mieux Gabriel et Camus avec le recul. Ne pas s'attacher et rester à l'écart. Être froid et sans émotion. Il ne pouvait plus faire semblant, il n'en était plus capable. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si ce que les gens pensaient de lui l'intéressait de toute manière. Servir sa Déesse Athéna. Punir les ennemis de la Déesse et du Pope. Éliminer les menaces de la Terre, qui qu'ils étaient. Voilà à quoi était son existence, rien de plus et rien de moins.

Camus était sûrement l'un des rares qui n'avaient pas si changé. Froid, insensible, sans émotion de visible et moins impulsif. Cependant, il ressemblait plus à une coquille vide qu'autre chose. Il en mettrait sa main à couper que la rébellion des Bronzes le touchait plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître, surtout que son élève en faisait partie. Comme à son habitude.

Milo soupira et se retourna pour sortir de ce Temple tout aussi glacial que son protecteur.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Camus ferma la porte qui le sépara de son compagnon d'arme.

\- _Je ne suis pas le premier à l'évidence._

Oui. Le Français avait remarqué l'absence d'étincelle dans le regard ciel de Milo, celle pour laquelle on pouvait lui donner Athéna sans confession. Sa froideur et son sérieux qu'il ne prenait qu'en cas de présence ennemi. Cette aura d'arrogance qu'il dégageait. Son absence d'amabilité et de jovialité.

Il fut un temps où le Scorpion lui aurait littéralement sauté dessus dès qu'il l'aurait croisé, comme lorsqu'il était parti deux mois pour un entraînement spécial sur une île éloigné du Sanctuaire. Il s'en souvenait parfaitement étant donné qu'ils s'étaient disputés la veille de son départ, pour il ne savait plus qu'elle raison d'ailleurs.

Camus retira son armure qui se rangea tranquillement dans sa Pandora Box. Il sentit un pic de cosmos qui le stoppa net alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rentrer dans sa salle de bain. Il se détourna de la porte pour se diriger à la fenêtre. Quel était ce Cosmos ? Ce n'était pas celui de Hyoga, il était beaucoup trop bouillant, peut-être l'un de ses amis ? Il avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà ressenti et bien qu'il ait une bonne mémoire, il n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir. Ce qu'il trouvait étrange. Un froncement de sourcil en se détournant. Un mauvais sentiment le tiraillait depuis quelques temps et il n'aimait pas ça.

* * *

 **Voici enfin la fin de ce chapitre où je n'ai pas vu le bout ^^ Il est beaucoup plus long que les autres et je ne penses pas en faire d'autres des comme ça, enfin je dis cela mais ça peut encore changé avec moi, comme à mon habitude ;-)**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus et je tiens à m'excuser pour les fautes d'orthographe ou autres que vous pourriez dénicher, je fais de mon mieux mais malheureusement, il y a toujours des erreurs qui passent à la trappe...**

 **Je comptes sur vous pour me donner vos avis, vos impressions, des suppositions ou des conseils. Cela m'aiderait à m'améliorer pour la suite et pour que vous appréciez davantage mon histoire, que cela soit positif ou non, cela ne peut qu'être constructif ^^**

 **Qu'avez-vous pensé des Chevaliers et de leurs relations entre eux ? L'apparition des Bronzes et les sensations de Shun ?  
** **La confrontation entre Marine et** **Abigaël** **?  
Les mensonges de Saga et d'Aphrodite ? Abigaël** **et son 'implication'** **? Comment réagiront ses amis en l'apprenant ?  
De l'effet et des conséquences que pourraient avoir son retour ?  
Deathmask aura-t-il les réponses à ses questions ?  
La rencontre entre Milo/Camus/** **Abigaël** **et leurs flash-back ? L'apparition de Kanon et des anciens Saints d'Or ? Ces derniers sont ma propriété, je m'excuse s'il y a des ressemblances avec certains personnages que vous connaissez.**

 **J'espère que je n'ai pas fait les personnages trop OCC pour vous et que vous les appréciez ainsi, c'est un peu ma vision d'eux alors n'hésitez pas à me dire la vôtre, c'est toujours intéressant de discuter ^^**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée et j'espère à bientôt,  
Xoxo :***


	4. Tensions Souvenirs amers

**Bonjour à tous chers lecteurs/lectrices ^^**

 **Disclaimers : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient malheureusement, à l'exception d'Abigaël qui sort tout droit de mon imagination ^^**

 _ **Dans les chapitres précédents** :_

 _Abigaël. Cadette du Chevalier du Scorpion, Milo, que tout le monde - ou presque - croyait morte est de retour au Sanctuaire en Grèce. Marine tenta par tout les moyens de la convaincre de lui apporter son aide lors de cette guerre, mais Abigaël refusa net de s'en mêler, cependant, elle se retrouva encerclée par des Gardes et ne sut pas que Deathmask était en route dans sa direction. Arrivera-t-il à temps ?_

 _Camus du Verseau, de retour lui aussi amenant des retrouvailles tendus avec son meilleur ami, Milo, ainsi que des souvenirs de leur ancienne amitié._

 _Neuf Saint d'Or sur douze présents pour cet affrontement. Des souvenirs qu'il pensaient disparus referont surface. Des regrets, des remords, de la haine. Des sentiments qui pouvaient détruire plus que des coups physique. Quelle sera l'issue de cette bataille ? Une chose est sûre, c'est qu'aucun n'en sortira vraiment indemne._

 **Je vous laisse le découvrir dans la suite et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :***

* * *

Des corps étendus au sol autour d'elle. Des blessures pas vraiment graves et quelques éraflures superficielles. Certains inconscients et d'autres, les respirations irrégulières et difficile qui se faisaient percevoir dans le silence de mort de la plaine. Ces derniers n'étaient pas très loin de s'effondrer dans l'abîme du 'sommeil'. Une cape noir qui dissimulait une fine et petite silhouette et où se trouvait une légère entaille dans le dos, ainsi qu'une éraflure à la manche.

Marine était subjugué par la facilité dont avez fait preuve la plus âgé pour se débarrasser des gardes et tout ceci, sans utiliser la moindre once de Cosmos. Pourquoi était-elle si étonnée alors qu'elle avait subi l'entraînement réservé aux Ors ? Ainsi posté au milieu des corps vaincus, la noiraude ressemblait davantage à un ange de la mort. Cette impression étant accentuée par le fait que son visage était entièrement dissimulé, et qu'aucune émotion émanait de la jeune femme. Cela lui donna froid dans le dos en pensant de qui elle était la famille.

L'aigle avait hésité un instant à lui donner un coup de main. Puis, c'était vite ravisé. Une femme du gabarit d'Abigaël n'avait aucunement besoin d'avoir ses arrières couverts. Et aussi parce qu'elle était curieuse de voir la cadette de Milo à l'œuvre, et de ses propres yeux. Elle était loin d'être déçue par la force de la combattante.

Abigaël regarda les corps l'encerclant. Elle y avait peut-être été un peu trop fortement. Mais bon, ils n'étaient pas morts, c'était déjà ça. Et ce n'est pas comme si elle s'en souciait vraiment de toute manière. Elle n'était pas comme tous ces chevaliers qui obéissaient aux lois sans discuter. Elle se détourna. Elle n'avait plus rien à faire ici désormais.

\- Qui… Es-… Tu ?! L'interrompit soudainement un garde en attrapant le bas de sa cape.

\- Tu es vraiment vivante, finalement. S'éleva une voix glaciale qui la fit se tendre instantanément.

Abigaël ne put empêcher son corps de se mouvoir, et à peine fut-elle tournée sur le côté qu'un rayon de cosmos lui retira sa capuche. Faisant lâcher la prise du garde sous la surprise. Chevelure aussi ébène que la ramure d'un corbeau. Prunelles aussi sombres que la profondeur des océans, tirant presque sur le noir si cela était vraiment possible. Éliminant des gardes en à peine cinq minutes sans aucune difficulté. Connaissant un Saint d'Or qui n'était autre que Deathmask du Cancer… Impossible, cela ne pouvait pas être…

Vu la direction qu't'allais prendre, t'allais encore t'enfuir sans dire au revoir, et encore moins bonjour… Abigaël. Continua le quatrième gardien d'une voix polaire, confirmant les soupçons du Garde, qui tomba dans l'inconscience peu de temps après.

Abigaël fixa le Crabe. Ce dernier n'avait vraiment pas changé. Peau bronzé qui laissait aisément deviner qu'il était originaire d'un Pays chaud. Chevelure bleu clair et yeux tout aussi bleus que la surface de l'océan. Toujours ce rictus narquois et sadique aux lèvres. Cette lueur mesquine et assassine dans ses prunelles océanes. Pris en centimètres et toujours aussi élancé. La seule chose de changée dans son regard, c'était celle de haine et de trahison lorsqu'il la regardait.

\- … Deathmask.

\- Ah tiens, tu t'souviens d'mon nom ? C'est surprenant. Ironisa le Cancer avec un ricanement sinistre.

Le quatrième gardien plissa les yeux. Malgré toutes ses années passées, la plus jeune n'avait pas vraiment changé. Elle n'était toujours pas bien grande, mais un peu plus qu'à l'époque. Une chevelure ébène qui cascadait en magnifique boucle jusqu'au milieu de son dos au lieu de ses épaules, et ses yeux à moitiés dissimulés par ses mèches, la rendait l'air tout aussi sauvage et indomptable que son aîné.

\- En tout cas, grâce à toi, j'ai fait une pierre-deux-coups. Ricana mesquinement Deathmask en disparaissant de sa vue ainsi que son cosmos, la faisant froncer les sourcils.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, elle sentit l'énergie de son ami d'enfance dans la bâtisse dans son dos, là où se trouvait toujours Marine de l'Aigle. La cadette Scorpion se retourna au même moment que la rousse se retrouva à ses pieds, après un coup magistralement violent du Cancer dans le ventre.

Marine ne put empêcher un gémissement de douleur alors que son dos et sa tête entrèrent brutalement en contact avec le sol. Après quelques secondes où qu'elle réussit un tant soit peu à calmer son mal de crâne, l'Aigle put se relever lentement et péniblement en se tenant le ventre, elle essuya son menton du revers de la main, où du sang s'était écoulé et laissa quelques gouttes tomber au sol. Deathmask sortit de la maison avec un ricanement malveillant et cruel.

\- Tous les traîtres doivent être éliminés. Comptes-tu m'en empêcher, Abigaël ? Questionna le Saint d'Or sans lâcher l'Argent des yeux.

\- C'est le Pope le traître ! Athéna était vraiment au Sanctuaire et Aiolos a été assassiné pour l'avoir secouru ! Rétorqua Marine avec tout le sérieux qu'elle avait eu avec la cadette du Chevalier du Scorpion.

Le Cancer ne perdit pas son sourire et au contraire, celui-ci s'étira, faisant froncer les sourcils à l'Aigle derrière son masque. Après quelques secondes d'incompréhension vis-à-vis de l'attitude sereine et moqueuse du bleuté, elle comprit. Son sourire railleur et son regard provocateur. Il était au courant de la supercherie qui s'était déroulée pendant toutes ses années.

Abigaël, puis maintenant Deathmask ? Combien d'entre eux étaient au courant de la vérité ? Et plus important encore, comment des combattants de la trempe de ses deux aînés, pouvaient avoir laissé faire une chose pareille sans rien faire ? Des guerriers qui faisaient partis de l'élite du Sanctuaire. Les plus hauts-gradés. Combattants hors-normes ayant eu leurs armures d'Or alors qu'ils n'étaient même pas arrivés à leur dixième année de vie. Pourquoi faire ceci alors qu'ils étaient admirés pour leur force mais surtout, pour leur loyauté et allégeance absolue ?

Une autre information la tiraillait, le Cancer ne semblait pas être au courant que la sœur de Milo était toujours en vie et en parfaite santé. Si lui n'avait pas été au courant avant ce jour, elle doutait fortement que d'autres le soient. Car dans ce cas-là, l'imposteur qui se faisait passer pour le Grand Pope aurait immédiatement ordonné son exécution, comme pour Aiolos du Sagittaire ou comme sur l'île d'Andromède quelques temps plus tôt. Peut-être aurait-elle du demander plus d'information à cet inconnu qui était venu la trouver, mis à part s'il n'en était pas non plus informé. Après tout, cela était très rare, voir tout bonnement impossible, que les personnes étant de basses classes sachent ce qui se tramait entre l'élite de l'élite, même elle ne savait pas tout ce qui s'y déroulait malgré son amitié avec un certain Lion. Si Aiolia savait ce qu'elle avait découvert…

\- Réponds-moi, Abigaël. Somma le Cancer. Comptes-tu m'en empêcher ?

Cette dernière ne répondit pas, ce qui commençait à sérieusement agacer ce dernier. Son cosmos devint agressif et ardent, se faisant ressentir dans la plaine. À la vitesse de la lumière, il attrapa Marine par le cou qui sursauta à cette vitesse d'exécution qu'elle ne put anticiper, et son souffle fut coupé à cause de la poigne brutale du bleuté sur sa trachée.

\- Dès que j'en aurais fini avec elle, comptes pas sur moi pour te laisser t'enfuir encore une fois. Prévient sérieusement l'Italien.

\- Et tu comptes faire quoi pour m'en empêcher ? Me tuer ? Provoqua la cadette Scorpion, pince-sans-rire.

\- Pourquoi pas tout balancer à Milo ? Rétorqua vivement Deathmask. J'me demande comment il réagira lorsqu'il apprendra que sa chère sœur est toujours en vie. Sourit malicieusement le gardien de la quatrième maison en la regardant.

\- Me provoque pas, Cancer. Siffla instantanément Abigaël en plissant dangereusement les yeux.

\- Me voilà rassuré, Scorpion. Un instant, j'ai eu peur qu'tu sois devenue aussi sans émotion que ce balourd d'iceberg ambulant. Ironisa vicieusement Deathmask.

Le Cancer esquissa un rictus encore plus mesquin qu'à l'accoutumé. Il voyait parfaitement tout le corps de la noiraude se tendre à l'extrême et ses yeux se noircirent davantage, signe qu'elle retenait avec difficulté son cosmos et sa colère, ses mains tremblèrent et se serrèrent en poing. C'était toujours tellement trop facile et amusant d'énerver la plus jeune, encore plus qu'avec Aiolia et Milo. Il adorait la faire sortir de ses gonds. Et insulter ses proches était le meilleur moyen pour y parvenir, trop aisé et prévisible.

Marine se faisait oublier et écoutait attentivement la conversation. Comme elle l'avait pensé, personne n'était au courant pour Abigaël. Cependant, ses veines palpitantes à ses oreilles et son souffle sifflant, ne pouvait l'y faire penser davantage. Elle devait absolument trouver un moyen de se sortir de cette situation. Elle n'était pas aussi naïve et savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance face au Saint qu'était Deathmask. Ce n'était pas du tout son genre et cela l'agaçait de penser ainsi, mais elle devait réussir à s'enfuir au plus vite.

Un regard sur la Grec qui bataillait du regard avec l'Italien. Elle ne pouvait compter sur cette dernière. Elle avait été claire sur le fait qu'elle ne se mêlerait pas à cette bataille, ni à aucune autre, et qu'elle préférait largement la laisser se faire tuer que d'affronter Deathmask. Elle devait absolument s'évader avant que Seiya et les autres arrivent au Sanctuaire. Elle devait aussi parler avec Aiolia.

\- Pourquoi t'es-tu enfuie comme une lâche ? Questionna froidement le Cancer.

\- À quoi ça te servirait de le savoir ? Rien ne changerait.

\- À quoi ça te servirait de le cacher ? Retourna-t-il d'une voix amère.

Plusieurs cosmos. Deathmask plissa les yeux en desserrant inconsciemment sa prise sur sa victime, qui reprit son souffle avec difficulté. Ils étaient arrivés plus tôt que prévu ces rebelles. Des imbéciles s'ils pensaient pouvoir traverser les douze Temples. Soupir. Il devait retourner dans le sien, sinon Saga l'emmerderait pour ne pas avoir été dans sa maison. Maintenant qu'il savait qu'Abigaël était vivante, elle se foutait le doigt dans l'œil si elle pensait qu'il allait abandonner. Il aurait ses réponses et il ne la lâcherait pas tant qu'il ne les auras pas eu.

Abigaël fronça les sourcils en fixant la direction d'où les énergies se rapprochaient. Un cosmos lui était vaguement familier. Elle l'avait probablement déjà perçu lors de ses nombreux voyages à travers le monde. Devait-elle rester, finalement ? Non. Tout ça lui importait bien peu. Cette guerre ne la concernait pas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Soupir. Le Grand Pope croyait-il vraiment que ces satanés Bronzes traversaient les douze temples ? C'était impensable. Personne n'y était parvenue en des siècles d'existence, alors c'est pas aujourd'hui que cela se produirait.

Second soupir. Fermant les yeux, il se concentra sur les Temples Zodiacaux plus bas. Mû était finalement revenu après toutes ses années à ignorer les appels du Pope. Puis le suivant et froncement de sourcil. Le Cancer n'était pas dans le sien. Où pouvait bien être Deathmask au lieu de protéger sa maison ? Il se concentra pour sonder le Sanctuaire et trouva celui qu'il cherchait après quelques secondes. L'Italien était en compagnie d'une personne bien plus faible que lui. Que faisait-il donc ? Il l'avait déjà ressenti auparavant et faisant fonctionnait sa mémoire, il se souvient. Marine de l'Aigle, amie d'Aiolia et tout autant une rebelle que son élève. Elle était donc revenue au Sanctuaire. Les Argents avaient échoué dans leur mission et il savait qu'il y aurait des dures représailles de la part du représentant d'Athéna. Et il y avait de quoi. Comment trois Argents ont pu échouer à éliminer une femme-chevalier ?

Une sensation de malaise l'étreignit. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond ces derniers temps, mais peu importe combien de fois il y pensait, il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qui le dérangeait. En plus de quinze ans, jamais, il n'y avait eu d'attaque même minime et là, les douze Saints d'Or étaient convoqués au Sanctuaire pour de simple Bronzes, et une usurpatrice qui n'était autre qu'une gamine à peine sortie de ses couches ? Si c'était la véritable Athéna, pourquoi ne pas avoir revendiqué sa place au Sanctuaire depuis ses dernières années ? Ils les croyaient vraiment débiles pour croire une chose aussi absurde.

Se relevant du mur où il était adossé, il hésita un instant à rejoindre son compagnon d'arme lorsqu'il sentit soudainement plusieurs cosmos encore plus faibles. Aphrodite avait raison, ce n'était rien que des imbéciles de se rebeller contre eux, mais au moins, cela évitera d'aller les chercher à l'autre bout du monde pour les éliminer, comme Aiolia aurait du le faire.

Quant il pensa au Poisson, la conversation à laquelle il avait assisté lui revint en mémoire. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer entre les deux assassins ? Cela l'intriguait plus que de raison. Jamais, il ne se mêlait de leurs affaires, du moins, depuis ses treize dernières années. Cependant, Deathmask ne voilait jamais ses insultes ou n'accusait sans aucune raison – selon le point du vue cela va s'en dire - et surtout pas Aphrodite. Alors pourquoi c'est arrivé ?

Un énième soupir, puis un plissement de yeux. Le cosmos d'Aldebaran. Alors Mû les avaient donc laissé passer ? Si oui, pour quelle raison ? Mû avait donc trahi à son tour le Sanctuaire et Athéna ?

Il s'avança à l'entrée de son Temple. Deathmask était finalement revenu au sien. Puis, les Bronzes passant dans le Temple des Gémeaux. Sifflement agacé.

\- Mû et Aiolos trahissent Athéna. Kanon et… Abigaël sont plus là. Saga a quitté le Sanctuaire. À quoi ça sert d'être Chevalier d'Or si c'est pour agir ainsi ?!

 _\- Tu te poses trop de questions, Milo. S'éleva soudainement une voix âgée dans son esprit._

\- Vieux… Maître ? Sursauta ledit Milo, ne s'y attendant pas du tout. C'est que maintenant que vous donnez signe de vie ? Siffla le Scorpion en plissant les yeux. Que faisiez-vous pendant tout ce temps ? Questionna-t-il durement.

 _\- J'ai mes raisons et tu auras bientôt les réponses à tes questions._ _Répondit-il mystérieusement._

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? Interrogea le bleu en fronçant les sourcils.

À son grand damne, la connexion fut entièrement coupée, malgré toutes ses tentatives pour la reprendre, en vain. Non mais sérieusement ? La Balance se croyait-il vraiment tout permis parce qu'il était le plus âgé, en comptant le Grand Pope ? Il ne pouvait pas pénétrer dans sa tête et repartir comme si de rien n'était. Surtout pas après toutes ses années de silence radio sur sa 'désertion' du Sanctuaire.

Ses réponses ? De quoi voulait-il parler ? De quoi était au courant le maître des cinq pics, que lui ignorait ? Y avait-il un rapport avec les renégats et la fausse Athéna ? Était-ce autre chose ? Il savait de source sûre que son élève faisait parti des traîtres, tout comme celui de Camus et de cet Argent du nom de Marine. Défendait-il ces Bronzes ? D'ailleurs, ces derniers étaient arrivés bien trop loin, c'était même pas excitant de penser à ce qu'il se passerait s'ils arrivaient jusqu'à lui. Ils n'auraient pas autant de chance.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bélier. Taureau. Lion. Des traîtres et il aurait dû s'en douter. Néanmoins, que Shaka et Deathmask soient vaincus par de ridicule Bronzes, cela lui restait en travers de la gorge. L'homme le plus proche de Dieu avait été défait par un Chevalier de basse classe. Même si ce Ikki du Phoenix était loin d'être un Saint de Bronze ordinaire, il était très loin d'être comme les autres de ses homologues. Il le fallait bien pour revenir de Death Queen Island en un seul morceau, physiquement du moins, s'il pouvait dire. C'était l'un des seuls renégats dont il ne pouvait sous-estimer la puissance, même si celle-ci n'était rien comparé à la sienne.

La seule vraie consolation dont qu'il pouvait se réjouir, était le fait que Marine de l'Aigle était enfin morte. Des incapables ces Chevaliers d'Argent. Au moins, il avait toujours pu compter sur Deathmask pour ces choses-là. Lui, tout comme Aphrodite et Milo, même si ce dernier n'était au courant de rien.

Grincement de dent en sentant leurs cosmos pénétraient dans le Temple de la Balance. Là où se trouvait le Saint du Cygne, congelé par les bons soins de Camus. Ils n'arriveront jamais à briser son cercueil de glace. Cependant, ils étaient montés beaucoup trop loin à son goût.

\- On dirait que tout se passe pas comme tu l'avais prévu. S'éleva une voix qu'il reconnut amèrement.

Saga tourna la tête en direction de la provenance de cette provocation à peine voilée, et non désirée. Il serra les dents en reconnaissant la silhouette qu'il n'aurait jamais cru revoir un jour. Celle-ci était adossée à un pilier dans le chemin qui menait jusqu'à son siège. Sa jambe droite était contre le pilier et elle avait les bras croisés sous sa poitrine, avec la tête légèrement penchée en avant. Sa capuche ne dissimulait pas son visage, laissant deviner aisément la longueur de sa chevelure ténèbres. Elle était à moitié dissimulée par l'ombre du pilier qui soutenait le toit de la salle. Quiconque rentrerait dans la pièce, ne pourrait se rendre compte de sa présence, cachée par le dos de la colonne en pierre et cosmos dissimulé à la perfection.

Abigaël était la personne la plus impulsive et colérique qu'il connaissait, alors qu'elle parvienne à ne pas s'emporter à en amener son cosmos à ressortir pendant toutes ses années, avait toujours eu le don de l'épater. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle n'était pas en compagnie de personne, qui lui faisait revenir ses souvenirs et à même de la faire sortir de ses gonds, et qu'aucun ne savait qui elle était en réalité. Il savait amèrement que si la jeune femme avait voulu qu'Aphrodite ne sache pas où elle se trouvait, il n'y serait jamais parvenu malgré ses efforts.

\- Et on dirait que tu tiens pas tes promesses… Abigaël. Siffla froidement l'imposteur, reprenant ses esprits.

\- Je devais quitter la Grèce, mais des personnes m'en ont empêché. Répondit nonchalamment celle-ci, en levant la tête mais fixant le mur droit devant elle.

\- Et qui sont ces personnes qui t'ont empêché de les tuer, comme tous ceux qui ont, malencontreusement, su que tu étais toujours en vie ?

\- Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de toi, ni obligation de te répondre. Siffla-t-elle en plissant les yeux tout en le regardant glacialement. Je suis pas un Chevalier.

\- Alors comme toute personne qui n'est pas Chevalier et qui pénètre au Sanctuaire, la sentence est la mort. Cracha Saga en se levant brusquement de son siège.

La cadette de Milo perdit toute trace de provocation dans ses prunelles bleues et s'éloigna de la colonne. Puis, lentement, elle s'approcha de l'endroit où se trouvait, celui qui fut autrefois comme un grand-frère, ou du moins, la bonne moitié l'était.

Et ce masque, elle en avait toujours eu horreur du plus loin que sa mémoire lui permettait de se souvenir, et c'était encore pire, alors qu'elle savait parfaitement qui se cachait derrière et pour quelle raison, il le portait.

Le Grec serra les poings à son approche. Abigaël faisait honneur à son signe. Dangereux. Venimeux. Méfiance. À manier avec précaution. Sa démarche animale démontrait qu'elle serait prête à lui sauter dessus, même si elle n'avait aucune chance de l'emporter. La plus jeune n'avait jamais eu peur de la mort, ni de quoi que ce soit s'y rapprochant.

\- _Tout le monde meurt un jour ou l'autre. À_ _quoi ça sert de défendre des gens, s'ils peuvent mourir demain ou dans un an ?_

Elle avait à peine six ans lorsqu'elle avait sorti ceci à son autre _lui_ et à Aiolos, les surprenants énormément de cet état d'esprit chez la fillette, alors qu'elle tenait tout autre discours concernant son frère, puis Camus et les autres après.

Le seul qui avait exactement le même genre de pensée sans jamais revenir sur ses paroles, était Deathmask qui n'avait jamais eu aucun espoir en l'avenir, et encore moins aux Hommes. Ce fait avait encore plus rapproché Scorpion et Cancer. Peut-être aurait-il du la garder auprès de lui, au lieu de lui faire donner sa parole qu'elle quitterait la Grèce pour ne plus jamais y revenir.

\- … Alors qu'est-ce que t'attends ?! Siffla Abigaël.

Cette dernière s'avança à quelques pas de lui, puis se rapprocha encore jusqu'à arrivée qu'à quelques centimètres de son masque. Saga du baisser la tête pour darder son regard dans le sien.

\- Poignarde-moi dans le dos, comme tu as tenté de le faire pour Athéna, alors qu'elle était incapable de se défendre. Continua-t-elle à provoquer, sans faire attention aux poings serrés du 'Grande Pope'. Demande donc à Aphrodite de me tuer, comme t'as demandé à Shura de le faire pour Aiolos. Manipule-moi comme Aiolia pour massacrer ces Bronzes. Somma-t-elle en élevant la voix, qui raisonna trop fortement dans la salle vide aux goûts des deux Grecs.

Pincement désagréable au cœur. Le dire à haute voix avait toujours eu le don de la faire aller au limite de sa raison, déjà que son adage était plutôt agir puis réfléchir. Et même si avec un certain Poisson, cela avait toujours été des paroles voilées et avec sous-entendus, sans jamais donner aucun nom… Jusqu'à ce jour. Elle-même ne savait pas comment elle avait fait pour garder son self-contrôle pendant toutes ses années, et réussir à rester éloigné de sa seule famille.

Mais elle savait au fond d'elle que c'était aussi pour les protéger. Le mauvais côté de Saga n'aurait jamais eu la conscience tranquille avec sa présence au Sanctuaire. L'anxiété qu'elle ne supporte plus les secrets avec ceux qu'elle connaissait depuis qu'elle était enfant. L'imposteur serait parvenu à les convaincre du contraire, ou les aurait probablement tué sans hésitation s'il n'aurait pas réussi. C'était une réponse qu'elle ne voulait pas savoir.

Elle détestait l'hypocrisie et les mensonges, et elle-même savait qu'au bout d'un moment, elle n'aurait pu supporter de voir la totale confiance dans les yeux ciel de son aîné de sang, alors qu'elle lui mentait depuis le commencement. Et ça, rien que d'y penser lui était intolérable au-delà des mots. Son éloignement avait été la meilleure chose à faire.

\- … Allez ! Vas-y, Saga ! Tue l'une des seules personnes qui crois encore en toi, malgré le pauvre traître que tu es. Reprit-elle encore plus venimeuse, en le voyant silencieux. À moins que tu veuilles m'enfermer au Cap Sounion comme tu l'as fait pour ton propre frère !Siffla Abigaël, perdant le peu de sang-froid qu'elle avait tenté de garder. Haineuse de se souvenir des êtres chers qu'elle avait perdu.

Et ce fut le rappel de trop. En un battement de cil, elle fut violemment plaquée contre la lourde porte en bois de l'autre côté de la pièce, à une trentaine de mètres. Sa respiration se coupa sous le choc et la surprise, elle se pinça les lèvres pour retenir un gémissement de douleur suite au léger coup de sa tête contre le bois massif, et que la poigne ferme de Saga enserra fortement son cou, ses doigts appuyant sur sa trachée et sa paume l'empêchant de déglutir.

\- Arrête-ça... Tout de suite. Ordonna le 'représentant d'Athéna', le souffle court.

\- Et pourquoi, je… Commença Abigaël en rouvrant ses yeux, mais s'interrompit net lorsqu'elle croisa des pupilles bleutés, et son cerveau se mit en stand-by.

Comment de simple yeux pouvaient lui faire remonter autant de souvenirs ? Bons, comme mauvais ? Des prunelles autrefois brillant de sincérité, de bonté, de sagesse et d'honneur, étaient maintenant souffrant, honteux et douloureux. Des yeux qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru voir ainsi, cela remontait à une époque si lointaine… Un des seuls regard qui avait pu lui donner presque foi en l'humanité, malgré des débuts plus que difficile. L'un des seuls qui était parvenu à lui faire gagner son respect et sa totale confiance.

\- Pars d'ici… Chuchota Saga en relâchant sa prise et tombant sur ses genoux.

\- Hors de question. Objecta derechef Abigaël en reprenant sa respiration.

\- Abigaël… Commença-t-il à réprimander en se prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

\- Je ne vais pas encore t'abandonner. Refusa net la plus jeune, en se mettant à sa hauteur et posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Saga...

\- Il veut… Te tuer… Coupa le bleu entre ses dents en la regardant. J'ai réussi à reprendre le contrôle... Quand tu l'as provoqué… Mais ça va pas durer…

\- J'en ai rien à faire, j'ai pas peur de lui. Déclara la noiraude.

\- Abigaël… Soupira le Gémeaux en fermant les yeux, maudissant son caractère borné. Tu dois aller aider les Bronzes et… Saori Kido.

\- J'm'en fou de ce qu'ils peuvent leur arriver, je suis pas comme vous.

\- Je sais. Sourit-il en rouvrant ses paupières. Mais si tu le fais pas pour eux… Alors fais-le… Pour Milo et les autres… Deathmask et Shaka ne sont déjà plus là…

Abigaël détourna le regard à cette information, poings et lèvres serrés. Elle aurait tellement voulu que cela soit son imagination, que ça soit autre chose que… Que leurs disparitions définitive et sans équivoque. Mais était-ce vraiment une raison pour laquelle, elle avait encore le droit de s'en mêler ? Pouvait-elle vraiment toujours se considérer comme la sœur de Milo ? Comme la meilleure amie d'Aiolia et de Camus ? L'amie d'enfance de Deathmask et d'Aphrodite ? Comment pouvait-elle les aider alors qu'elle les avait abandonné ? Qu'elle leur avait menti en faisant croire à sa mort ?

\- Ils t'écouteront malgré tout. La fit sursauter la voix irrégulière et rauque du troisième Gardien, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

\- Tu as… Commença-t-elle en le regardant.

\- _Another Dimension._ _Cita-t-il_ _dans un murmure_ _._

 _-_ Ne fais… Tenta rapidement la cadette Scorpion.

Cependant, elle ne put finir sa phrase qu'elle disparaissait déjà dans une faille spatio-temporelle. Saga s'appuya sur le pilier et se releva difficilement. Un sourire. Si Abigaël décidait de ne pas faire demi-tour et de rester au Sanctuaire, alors les chances des Bronzes de remporter cette bataille venait d'augmenter encore un peu. Il le pensait, peut-être que Milo et les autres auraient du mal avec la vérité, mais ils la croiraient, il le fallait. Abigaël était la meilleure chance de stopper les plans maléfiques de son ''jumeau'' malfaisant.

Mal de tête. Tourbillon de souffrance dans son crâne, puis des nausées, qui le fit retomber à genou. Malgré cela, lorsque Saga ferma les yeux, il ne put quitter son sourire, espérant que le plan de son mauvais côté échoue.

Paupières s'ouvrant de nouveau mais cette fois-ci, les iris bleutées furent remplacées par des yeux rouge sang. Saga se releva et administra un violent coup de poing à la colonne, qui se fissura de haut en bas.

\- Maudis sois-tu ! Siffla-t-il à son autre _lui_ , en serrant les dents. Crois-tu vraiment que ça va changer quoi que ce soit ?! Ricana glacialement l'imposteur.

Mais malgré ses fustigations à _son_ égard, le bon Gémeaux fit la sourde oreille et resta terré au fin fond de son esprit. Saga siffla son agacement et ramassa son casque pour le replacer sur sa tête. Froncement de sourcil. Alors c'était donc là-bas qu'il l'avait envoyé ? Quelle ironie. Il revenait sur certaines de ses pensées. Il aurait du tuer Aiolia et Abigaël bien avant. Il ne craignait aucunement cette dernière, cependant…

 _-_ _Milo. Shura. Camus. Des Chevaliers, amis avec les renégats et à qui vous avez cru pouvoir faire aveuglément confiance se trouvent au Sanctuaire et ont trahi Athéna. Éliminez-les dès que vous aurez tué les traîtres._

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Gémissement. Tentant de se redresser, une grimace et des nausées ainsi que des sifflements à ses oreilles. L' _Another Dimension_ avait toujours eu le don de lui retourner affreusement l'estomac, lui donnant envie de dormir pendant des jours, voir des semaines. Grognement en soufflant pour se reprendre de ce voyage impromptu. Il allait voir ce Gémeau d'opérette lorsqu'il reviendrait, elle lui ferait passer l'envie de la faire balader sans son consentement dans ses maudites failles spatio-temporelles.

Ouvrant les yeux, elle tomba sur un plafond assez commun au Sanctuaire. Elle était dans l'un des Temples Zodiacaux. Soupir en se redressant lentement et une nouvelle grimace alors que sa tête lui tourna. Elle s'appuya prudemment sur la colonne dans son dos et referma les paupières.

Saga lui paierait ça, surtout qu'il savait parfaitement qu'elle ne le supportait jamais, sauf en cas d'entraînement et grâce à l'adrénaline qui parcourait ses veines. Même si les violents contre-coups le lendemain ne l'avait jamais épargné. Un sourire, elle maudissait toujours autant cette technique.

Puis, elle le perdit tout aussi vite en ouvrant les yeux et tenta doucement de se lever. Ses jambes vacillèrent mais se stabilisèrent après quelques secondes, mais pas ses nausées et ses sifflements, ni les fourmillements dans chacun de ses membres et les battements de son cœur irréguliers, qui résonnaient douloureusement à ses oreilles. Abigaël se massa les tempes en maudissant pour la millième fois le Saint du Gémeau. Elle se figea et son souffle se coupa lorsqu'elle reconnu le Temple. Pincement au cœur et une boule qui lui tordit durement le ventre.

Abigaël se rendit au centre de la pièce et malgré tous ses efforts, elle ne put empêcher ses souvenirs d'affluer. Un sourire sincère et doux. Un regard marron et honnête. De la bienveillance envers elle malgré une rencontre glaciale. Une confiance commune après quelques mois. Aucune pitié, ni compassion dans son attitude, juste de la compréhension.

Que seraient-ils devenus s'il ne les avait pas rencontré ce jour-là ? Cette soirée qui avait signifié le commencement de leur nouvelle vie. Cette nuit de haute pleine lune, prostrés devant les flammes orangées qui consumaient interminablement leur maison, détruisant les ruines de leur ancien foyer, réduisant à néant tous ce qu'ils connaissaient et emmenant avec elles, les corps sans vie de ceux qui les avaient mis au monde. Elle avait beau trouvé l'océan magnifique et fascinant. Le feu l'était tout autant, elle pouvait rester des heures à fixer ces deux éléments si contraire et ce, sans jamais sans lasser. Si l'océan lui faisait se remémorer avec précision le jour de son arrivée au Sanctuaire. Le feu, lui, avait détruit tous ses souvenirs de ses toutes premières années, des souvenirs qui auraient du resté ancré en elle, comme la plupart des Saints d'Athéna qui se rappelait d'avoir eu une famille. Comment oublié le premier drame qu'elle avait pu vivre dans sa vie ? Comment étaient-ils mort ? Milo s'en souvenait-il ?

Depuis ce soir fatidique, Abigaël avait toujours eu une dette envers le Saint du Sagittaire, même si elle aurait préféré une autre vie pour son aîné, que de se battre pour une Déesse qui apparaissait une fois de temps en temps. Une dette qu'elle n'avouerait jamais et qu'elle n'avait jamais laissé envisager à qui que ce soit. Un regret qui la hantait beaucoup trop souvent. Elle n'avait jamais pu le remercier pour ce qu'il avait fait, pour ne pas avoir tenter de la soumettre à être une personne qu'elle n'était pas, ou servir quelqu'un en qui elle ne pouvait croire malgré ses nombreux arguments. Et le plus important, pour leur avoir sauvé la vie, car qui sait où ils seraient à l'heure d'aujourd'hui sans son intervention.

Le regard d'Abigaël se posa sur une petite estrade basse où aurait du se trouvait l'armure d'or du Sagittaire. Aucun porteur à déclarer pour celle-ci, les armures ne choisissant pas n'importe qui pour les vêtir, alors pourquoi un simple Bronze avait pu s'y équiper ? Pourquoi l'armure l'avait-il choisi _lui_ en particulier ? Alors que ce Pégase était loin d'avoir la sagesse de l'aîné d'Aiolia ?

La cadette de Milo se dirigea vers la porte de sortie du Temple. Elle leva les yeux pour apercevoir la prochaine maison, le Temple du Capricorne. Elle doutait fortement que c'était pour aller taper la discut' avec Shura que Saga l'avait envoyé dans la neuvième maison. Abigaël se retourna à nouveau pour se diriger à l'entrée du Temple. La maison du Scorpion, là où elle avait passé quatre années. Le seul endroit qu'elle pouvait appeler 'maison' sans penser à son 'devoir', avant que le monde entier ne le soit, à l'exception de la Grèce qu'elle avait évité soigneusement. Elle devait pourtant le savoir que la vie était une garce, pure et simple. Que devait-elle faire maintenant ?

* * *

 **V** **oici la fin de ce chapitre ^^**

 **C** **omme je vous l'ai dit, je ne vais pas trop changer la bataille du Sanctuaire, étant l'une des meilleure partie de Saint Seiya.**

 **Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe, de conjugaison ou de grammaire, je me suis relu** **e au moins une dizaine de fois, mais certaines erreurs peuvent encore passer, où que j'ai pas fait attention que cela en était...**

 **Qu'en avez-vous pensé** **de ce début d'histoire ? Bien, nul, passable ?**

 **La personnalité d'Abigaël ?** **Les retrouvailles entre Abigaël/Deathmask et Abigaël/Saga ? La prise de contact avec Milo ? Le bref retour du bon Saga ? La partie du passé d'Abigaël et sa rencontre avec Aiolos du Sagittaire ?**

 **Qui peut bien être cet inconnu qui est venu trouver Marine ?** **Abigaël restera au Sanctuaire ou repartira-t-elle ? Sa décision changera-t-elle quel que chose à cette bataille ?**

 **J'espère que les personnages ne sont pas trop OCC pour vous, dites-le-moi si c'est le cas avec quelques précisions** **^^ Je ne vous promet pas de changement si c'est contraire à ce que je pense des personnages, où si c'est primordiale à mon histoire. N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce qui va ou ce qui ne va pas, même si cela est négatif, cela permettra de m'améliorer pour la suite et de faire encore plus attention ^^**

 **Faites-moi part** **si vous avez des idées pour la suite, des personnages que vous voudriez voir, des choses que vous n'avez pas encore vu dans d'autres histoires ^^ Je tiens aussi à m'excuser si des choses que j'écris ressemblent à d'autres fictions sur le site, c'est loin d'être mon intention.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne journée et j'espère à bientôt pour la suite de ''Gold Saint'',  
Xoxo :***


End file.
